What I did on my Summer Vacation
by comptine
Summary: AU The GAang is finally done their school year, but will summer camp be as calm as they expect? Or will all relationships end while new ones form? Just remember, what happens at Camp Jeong, stays at Camp Jeong. Sequel to Aang: The Last Indie
1. Hey There Campers

I would suggest reading Clubs, Parties and Spaghetti before comtinuing with this

Katara and Aang are still an item as well as Toph and Sokka, but Mai and Jet broke up and both in post breakup phase Azula and Jet got together, leaving Mai and Zuko together because Jin was suspiciously killed with a plate of spaghetti.

Hey there everyone! Just rememeber suggestions are always happily accepted!

* * *

What I did on my Summer Vacation

Chapter 1

Hey There Campers!

-

The day was warm, clouds drifting lazily blotting out the sun before moving on. The trees creating shadows on the road, while the dark blue Explorer surrounded by green stood out like a white dot on black paper.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How bout now?"

"No."

Another 5 second pause, "How bo…"

"NO! We'll get there when we get there."

Aang succumbed to silence, while Katara huffed for a bit longer.

Toph and Sokka were sharing an Ipod their heads bopping in time. Katara reached for her own and clicked shuffle. She was reaching for the other headphone but found it already in Aang's ear, he had puppy-dog eyes that said he was sorry. She couldn't help but laugh and kissed him on the cheek.

Hakoda was sitting in the driver's seat humming and tapping his hands on the steering wheel.

A walkie-talkie crackled in the cup holder, "Blue Leader, come in Blue Leader."

He picked it up and clicked the 'talk' button, "This is Blue Leader, what's up Red Leader?"

Iroh insisted that they use code names while transporting the kids to Camp Jeong, "We have arrived at the destination, what's your position?"

Hakoda checked the GPS, "5 minutes."

"That's a big 10-4 good buddy."

He put the walkie-talkie back and took a look at the passengers. His son's head gently nodding forwards, mouth open drooling slightly. The blind girl beside him was reading, her fingers traveling over the Braille.

The daughter and her new boyfriend were talking animatedly about some band. He didn't exactly trust the young man right away but after a few weeks had grown to enjoy the boy's company.

After a few more minutes of forest he found himself surrounded by log cabins, Iroh's red Envoy parked, the back door open with bags being taken out by Zuko. When he heard the car he put the bags down and waved them in.

"It looks great!" Katara stretched as she stepped out of the car.

"Ya…it's so peaceful…" they shared a moment of peace and tranquility.

"WHAT'S UP CAMPERS!?" something horribly enthusiastic ran towards them. From the brief blur of motion they could tell she was female, brown hair in a ponytail, shorts and the all telling listen-to-me-or-I'll-blow-it-loud whistle around her neck.

She was in fact a counselor. A creepy one at that, her face was in two halves, one the smile and the other her noses and eyes squished together.

"I'm Katie! And I'm head counselor here." The other raised a hand in greeting while a certain cheerleader cartwheeled over, "HI! I'm Ty Lee!"

"I like your braid!"

"I like your ponytail!"

"I like pink!"

"Me to!"

Mai and Zuko gave a degusted look while Sokka and Toph were barely containing their laughter. Zuko and Mai picked up bags and followed Katie into the main cabin, Aang and Toph followed suit thanking Hakoda for the ride.

"Sokka, Katara." Hakoda called them over.

"Love you."

He pulled them into a hug, and whispered in their ears, "Be careful, and write often."

Sokka saluted, "Sure thing Dad." Katara nodded in agreement.

They picked up their bags and waved goodbye, Iroh sidled over to Hakoda, "You think they'll be alright?"

It took Iroh a moment to answer, "They'll be fine as long as they can trust each other."

"So they're screwed?"

Hakoda and Iroh shared a laugh before a limo drove up, barely squeaking around the corner.

"Ah dear brother, fancy seeing you here." Ozai's head pocked out the window.

"Ozai, what are you doing here?" the limo's driver stepped out of the drivers seat and walk the length of the limo to open the door.

Azula stepped out, nails flashing in the sun, Jet climbed out as well, his smile dazzling. "James, get the bags please." Azula asked and the driver popped open the trunk pulling out 4 bags all evidently Azula's.

"Jet be a dear." Crooned his girlfriend, he didn't skip a beat and picked up the bag while Azula made her way to her father, "Love you daddy."

"You to sweetie." They shared a hug before the limo pulled away behind it followed Hakoda and Iroh in their respective cars.

* * *

Aang and Katara stared at the main cabin, obviously the sleeping beneath the stars was throw out the window, the building was huge and complete air-conditioned. The main living room had couches and a circular fireplace surrounded by beanbag chairs. The dining room was part of the living room and huge windows overlooked the surrounding forest. 

"This is amazing!" Aang said voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Ok Campers, just need a few minutes of your time! So just take a seat!" what seemed to be the male version of Katie was talking to the same smile on his face, Mai and Zuko shared a couch while Katara and Aang sat on the ground leaning against each other. Toph and Sokka ended up on a beanbag while Ty Lee was contorted.

"Ok so just a couple of rules before we send you off. Numbe…How I see have some late arrivals, hurry up so I can continue." Everyone turned, Zuko immediately spoke jumping off the couch, "Azula?! Weren't you going to California?"

"Oh come now Zuko, you think I would miss this?"

Zuko smiled smugly, "It got cancelled...didn't it?"

Her eyes flashed but she just examined her nails, "It did but that's no reason to brag."

Before Zuko could answer the counselor interrupted, "Whoa there campers! Conflict isn't going to solve anything."

Azula and Zuko resorted to glaring, "Super, now let me just cover some general rules. 1. Lights out is 10:00 and morning is 8:00. 2. Any physically violence will be dealt with severely, 3. Don't go in the forest without a guide. NO swimming in the lake after dark and absolutely no boys in the girl's quarters. My name's Kevin so let's go around the room and introduce yourselves." He pointed to Zuko first, "Just go in a circle."

"Zuko Sozin." He said flipping is hair, Mai spoke next her voice a complete monotone,

"Mai Omashu."

"Ty Lee." Ty Lee bubbled giving everyone a Miss America wave.

"Aang Guyago." Aang said running his hand through his hair.

"Katara Kirima." Katara smiled at everyone.

"Jet Feng." Jet placed an arm around Azula's waist, she did the same.

"Azula Sozin"

Toph and Sokka were last, "Toph Beifong."

"Sokka Kirima."

Kevin looked pleased, "Ok two brother-sister teams, fantastic, ok campers if you look to your left you'll see two staircases leading to the right and to the left, girls on the right, boys on the left."

Everyone grabbed their bags and made their way to the staircase, all wondering what they were getting themselves into.

* * *

- 

I'm so excited! Here's for another round!!


	2. Bunkbeds and Plastic Snakes

TrueThinker you banastic! Let's give her a hand for scripting the first part!

**Claps and high-5s**

* * *

**What I did on my Summer Vacation**

**Chapter 2**

**Bunkbeds and Plastic Snakes **

**- **

The sun shone brightly through the windows onto the campers, making them squint their eyes. They were still standing in the living room trying to sort out baggage and rooms.

"Can you believe Azula's camping outfit." Katara asked, rolling her eyes as she watched the girl.

Aang looked over, keeping his eyes on her face "Yeah, actually I can believe it."

Azula's "camping" outfit consisted of cheer-shorts; a T-shirt with the camp's logo on it, which Azula tied with a pony-tail holder on the bottom edge that was too big and secured the shirt just where her curves were so it showed about half her stomach; she wore designer sunglasses, and a pair of very expensive-looking high-heels. Azula kept stumbling over tree roots and rocks in the flashy shoes, and practically broke her ankle a few times.

Behind her was her new and improved boyfriend, Jet, who was carrying Azula's bags happily like he enjoyed the work. He stared at her quite a lot, and everyone but Azula knew where he was staring. Katara rolled her eyes again and trudged off with her bags, Aang behind her. The two teenagers stopped at the s that was the administrate office and looked at the schedules and lists on the door. Katara glanced at the cabin member lists so she knew where to put her bags and such.

"Let's see; Room 1, Room 2 . . ." she mumbled.

Finally, Katara found her name on one of the cabin lists. She smiled and looked at the rest of her cabin-mates. She saw, to her utter frustration, a certain girl's name on the list. "Azula's . . . in . . . my . . . room . . . " Katara gaped as she stood; frozen in shock and rage.

Aang frowned. "Hot dog, I'm with Jet."

And with that, the two lovers debated whether to kill themselves or Jet and Azula.

-

Katara promised to meet Aang in the main room in half and hour, giving them lots of time to get settled, the next 2 months were going to be long but potentially fun. Lost in her thought Katara bumped into someone, she dropped her bag and bean apologizing immediately. She looked up in a set of blue-green eyes; the girl was wearing the camp logo and had jeans on. Katara braced herself of another Katie clone.

"Are you alright?" she said looking concerned.

Katara picked up her bag, "Yeah, sorry, I'm fine."

She smiled, "Good, I'm Celia, nice to meet you!"

"Katara…" a silence fell between them, Katara still thinking she was another copy of Katie and wanted to get away as fast as possible, "Well I'm going to my room now…bye!"

Celia laughed and gave Katara a half serious look, "Don't worry…I'm not like…them." She said pointing over the banister where Katie and Kevin were talking a bit too animatedly about tonight's dinner. From what Katara heard it consisted of, 'Awesome ravioli' and 'super ice-cream'.

Katara giggled, "Good I don't know if I could've handled another one!"

"You'll have to get used to them, see you later!" Celia walked away while Katara went to the room marked with a bronze 2.

"Hey Katara!" Toph came running up behind her, "What room are you in?"

"2, what about you?" Katara opened the door.

"Sokka told me the list said 2 so I guess we're bunk buddies."

Katara didn't respond right away, she first had to get her breath back. The room was twice as big as hers, a set of bunk beds against each wall while a small balcony was out a sliding door that led to a small patio with 4 chairs and an umbrella. In the room there were two couches and a small coffee table in the middle. At the end of each bed there was a cubby where they could keep their bags.

The only unpleasant thing in the room was the girl sitting on the bed.

"Ah good, I'm getting both these beds, we have no need to talk and I don't plan on it. See that we don't interact." With that Azula walked out of the room, leaving Katara dumbstruck and furious.

"How can some be so…" she said irritated, throwing her bag on the top bunk pulling out her pillow and blanket.

"Conceited?" Toph volunteered, jumping on the lower bunk bed, legs propped up on her bag, arms behind her head.

"Yes!" she began unpacking her clothes all folded neatly and clean. "Aren't you going to unpack Toph?" Katara's motherly instincts took over her frustration with Azula.

Toph yawned, "Calm down Sugar Queen we've got all day." She stretched her toes wiggling, "it's Summer_Vacation_…v-a-c-a-t-i-o-n, remember that word?"

"Fine."

"And anyway," Toph reached in her bag and pulled out a very real looking plastic snake, "this is a perfect opportunity to get back at Azula." Toph meandered over and placed the snake under Azula's covers.

"Let the games begin." Toph smiled and Katara couldn't help but feel pleased, Azula did need some sense knocked into her, and what could be more perfect than a set of pranks?

"Indeed, my friend."


	3. Jun, Pakku, Long Feng and Joo Dee

**What I did on my Summer Vacation**

**Chapter 3**

**Jun, Pakku, Long Feng and Joo Dee**

-

Katara was still unpacking when Katie poked her optimistic head in to the room.

"Katara? Toph? If you could just com'on down to the living room that would be great!" before Katara or Toph could respond Katie finished for them, "Great! I'll see you there!"

Everyone was moving to the living room.

"Katara!" Someone blindsided her with a hug, Suki followed Yue's lead and dog piled on Katara.

"Hey! When did you guys get here?" Toph helped all three to their feet, while hugging Toph Yue said, "about 3 minutes ago!"

"Attention campers!" Kevin was indicating everyone should sit down, "Well now that we've all settled we're going to introduce the rest of our staff. Just follow me!" we did so obediently.

The surrounding forest was filled with life, each tree was a bright green and the earth was fresh. They were led down to a lake, it was a clear crystal blue, and a smooth dock with a tiny cabin was on the lake's edges.

A man with a long braid was waiting for them while another man stood beside him, his hair grey making him look like a wolf.

"Welcome campers." The man in the braid raised a hand in greeting, "I am Long Feng the head of the camp."

The campers mumbled a hello while the man beside Long Feng barked, "Speak up!"

"Yes SIR!" the campers all stood to attention. Pakku walked in front of their line hands behind his back.

"I am Pakku but you can call me Master, this is Lake Laogai, this is my lake. Any question?"

"No SIR!"

"Dismissed!"

* * *

"Next we have the stable." They rounded a patch of trees and found themselves in a field surrounded by the forest. A stable was sitting at the edge and horses could be heard whinnying and snorting. A galloping of hooves interrupted their thoughts, from a trail leading off into the forest, 2 giant black horses sped towards them. They stopped right before the campers, rearing and nostrils flaring.

"I am Jun." one of the riders dismounted, her black hair tied up and was wearing a long black dress with black legging and matching knee high boots, "This is my horse, Shirshu." She placed a hand on the beast's flank. Black eyes rolled slightly and Shirshu fidgeted.

On top of the other horse was Celia, smiling but still looking awkward beside Jun's predator-like stance.

"Tomorrow you will meet your horse."

And with that Jun mounted her horse in one movement and cantered off to the stables, Celia following behind waving a goodbye.

* * *

By the time they returned to the main camp dusk was rising; the group was gathered around the dinner tables waiting for dinner.

"Hello there campers." Said a voice from behind them. A woman was smiling, carrying a steaming pot of something, "I'm Joo Dee and have been given the honor to be this year's cook."

Katara's eyes were wide open while Sokka's mouth was open, Aang was looking frightened out of his mind and Zuko was looking oddly disturbed.

They sat through the meal Joo Dee not blinking and still smiling, talk was minimal they wre tiered and ready for a good night's sleep.

Finally when Joo Dee cleared away the tables the campers were sent to bed. Katara and Top found themselves alone in their room.

"Where's Azula?" Katara asked the girl below her, Toph's hair was out of it's normal bun and was fanned around her pillow, Toph was in shorts and a t-shirt with some band's logo on it. Katara was similar except she had pajama pants on.

"I don't know Sugar Queen probably off with Jet." Toph mumbled into her pillow.

"'Night Toph."

"Night Sugar Queen."

* * *

Toph and Katara were awoken when Azula, who was slipping into bed after a session with Jet, found a certain plastic fiend in her bed.

The scream woke up everyone and Ty Lee, Suki, Mai and Yue all came running. When they opened the door they found Azula's eye teary looking furious while cowering on the top bunk while Katara and Toph had tears of mirth in their eyes, Katara laugh paired with Toph's bark.

"What happened?" Celia came running in wearing a tank top and pj bottoms. Azula was still recovering and Katara and Toph were laughing to hard to speak. Celia took a look around the room and spotted the snake. She jumped back slightly but realized that it wasn't moving. She approached and picked up the snake causing a sharp intake of breath fro Azula and reinvigorated giggling from the other 2.

"Miss Sozin…why do you have a snake in you bed?"

Azula jumped down from her hiding place, "You fool! Why would I put a snake in my bed?"

"I'm sure I don't want to know the reasoning but be sure next time you have a snake in your bed, you don't let the rest of the camp know." Celia leant and whispered in her ear, "I'm sure that's something you want to keep to yourself."

Everyone laughed except for Azula, even Mai and Ty Lee her former friends giggled.

And that was how the Prank War began.

* * *

A/N

Another thing I've noticed the secret entrance to The Dragon Bone Catacombs is similar to the Lotus Tile.

I almost have too much time on my hands.


	4. Toph, meet Bandit

-

**What I did on my Summer Vacation**

**Chapter 4**

**Toph, meet Bandit**

-

After a short breakfast the campers were ordered down to the stables.

"Ok campers! Listen up cause I'm only going to say this once. No running, no yelling. Any questions?" Jun was strict as ever her boots clicking on the wooden floor in the stable.

"Do we get to name our horses?" Katara asked excitedly. Jun swiveled to face Katara, "Every year we have new campers and every year they rename the horses, so go wild. Everyone go into the stables calmly and pick a horse, you have 5 minutes to battle, fight and do whatever it takes to get the horse you want."

Celia was waiting outside the stable, "Any bets?"

"The little blind girl is going to pick the big black one." Jun declared leaning against the wall.

"I'll take that. 5 bucks?"

"It's a deal." They shook hands and watched the trees blowing the wind for 5 minutes.

"TIME'S UP" Jun reentered on her horse, Onion.

Sure enough there was Toph standing beside the biggest horse you had ever seen. Celia came in and handed over the 5.

"Ok say your name and then the name of the horse and then write your name on the board in your horses stall." Jun handed a piece of chalk to Mai.

"Name and horse."

"Mai, Shruiken." She was standing beside a white horse with a black star.

"Aang, Appa." His horse was brown while a white stripe on his fce shaped like a arrow.

"Sokka, Boomerang." The paint had a boomerang shaped scar on it's side.

"Zuko, Ember." The horse was a simple brown but had deep amber eyes.

"Azula, Lightning." Her horse was an auburn, dark eyes darting about restlessly.

"Ty Lee, Lotus." Her horse was by the most beautiful; it was a light sand but had an oddly white mane.

"Suki, Kyoshi." Suki's horse was a dark chocolate but had white markings on his face that looked like makeup.

"Yue, Moony." Her horse was a pure white and nickered softly.

"Jet, Freedom." Jun snorted at this but said nothing.

Jun approached Toph and her horse Toph had a hand on the horse's neck. Toph's dark hair matched the horse's mane perfectly, "Ya?"

"Name and horse." Jun asked, a bit less harsh than normal, it was obvious that she liked Toph.

"Toph, Bandit." The horse was the biggest of the group and was pitch black, though a white star donned it's forehead.

"This people," Jun said facing the rest of the group, "Is what we call bonding, this horse chose Toph, Toph didn't choose this horse. You will come here every morning after breakfast and you will ride. After you will go down to the lake until lunch and then will have the rest of the day off."

* * *

"She's pretty strict." Aang said to Katara as they walked towards the lake. She was wearing a two-piece while Aang was in his swimming trunks, they had their towels over their shoulders.

"Ya I guess but I'm excited, it's been a while since I've been swimming." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it before a tiny figure ran between them yelling, "LAST ONE IN HAS TO TALK TO KATIE!" Toph yelled and ran into the water though she only stood up to her knees.

Laughing Katara and Aang jumped in off the dock holding hands while Mai and Zuko sat on the dock letting their feet sit in the water. Azula and Jet could be seen behind a curtain of willows making-out. Yue, Ty Lee and Suki were playing a game of 3-way water volleyball.

"Katara!" Pakku called from the shore. Katara dove into the water and swam to him. Aang couldn't help but stare as she flipped her wet hair out of her face.

"Yes Master Pakku?"

He approached shaking his mane, "Nice form."

"Toph you should come in deeper." Azula taunted through the kissing.

"Come say that to my face!" Toph yelled, though she didn't go in any deeper. Azula just laughed but Sokka came to see his girlfriend.

"Toph…you don't like the water?" he asked slightly timidly.

Toph snorted, "Took you that long Snoozles?"

"Want to learn?"

Toph's eyes lighted up slightly, "I'm not sure…I kinda like my feet on the ground."

Sokka grabbed her hand, "I promise, I won't let go." He squeezed it reassuringly and gently led Toph into the deep unknown.


	5. The Color Blue

Looking for BETA!

But not just going to get help from anyone. Certain requirements must be met...sorry to seem too needy.

1. You MUST be a regular to. I mean I don't want someone who signed up last week

2. You must have some kind of background in betaing for at least be a grammar freak.

3. You have to check your email regularly, this is so when I send a chapter to you I don't have to wait a week for you to at least tell me that you got the message.

So just PM me or tell me in a reply, I hope I at least get one person :D

* * *

-

**What I did on my Summer Vacation**

**Chapter 5**

**The Color Blue**

-

I had to admit, water wasn't my thing. The weightlessness took hold of me right away, and I kicked my legs trying to keep my head above water.

Sokka's hand left mine for a moment only to find my side. Gently he held me above the water, my legs stopped kicking I just stopped moving, almost enjoying the water.

"Remember how I tried to explain colors Toph?" Sokka voice whispered in my ear. I do remember his earlier failure at attempting to explain colors. As goosebumps crawled up my arms and legs, I chattered, "Yes."

He took my hand and placed it in the water. It was freezing but almost pleasantly so.

"This is blue."

And it all clicked. This made perfect sense. Blue was cold, flowy and calm, in my excitement I through my arms around Sokka's neck. He held me close while we sat and relaxed in a sea…of blue.

I heard Azula sneaking up but I thought she just wanted to ruin our moment so I said nothing. What I was not expecting was for her to grab Sokka's side, clawing him with her nails and causing him to yelp in pain and surprise. In his shock, he dropped me, and I fell with a splash into the deep blue.

My head submerged completely and I struggled against the blue, but I fell fast, realizing that Earth and Water are not the most harmonious of elements. Only after a few struggling kicks I gave up, I knew, that I couldn't swim, that was the original reason for me not going into the water. Naturally my mouth gaped for air, so my lungs filled with blue, constricting my heart. As the last few bubbles flew from my mouth someone clamped their arms around my waist and wrenched me from the water, were I coughed, sputtered and gasped, glad to be back in the not-so-blue world. Still coughing, I felt my life leave almost instantaneously even as my head broke the blue.

* * *

Sokka's point of view

* * *

"Toph? TOPH!" I was shaking her and slicking her wet hair out of her eyes.

"Sokka! Master PAKKU!" Katara was right by my side.

Without thinking I placed my hands on Toph's chest and pushed down, I was thanking the First Aid course I took instead of Mechanics 101. After a few more pumps I placed my lips on hers and blew in. After I put my ear on her chest listening for the beat of life. Ever so slightly a pulse filled her heart and after a harsh cough water flew from her mouth. Right away I pulled her into a hug, though the romantic aspect of it was slightly lowered by the fact that she was indeed spitting up water down my back.

"Toph, are you alright?" I asked holding her at arms length.

She blinked, slightly and made a special effort and smiled, "Of course, you think a little water would take me down?" I couldn't help but laugh and hugged her again.

Pakku joined them and practically had to pull me off Toph, "She needs to get inside." He picked her up and began making his way to the main camp but before he disappeared around the tree line he turned and yelled. "Azula! Long Feng and you will have to talk. Get over here right now."

Azula looked mildly interested, "Oh come now, and it was all in good fun." She said smiling wickedly.

I ran in front of her and started yelling, hoping that in some small way my words might get through to her, "Are you KIDDING!? You could've KILLED her Azula! Don't you have a HEART?" oddly enough she looked slightly hurt for a moment before she hid it behind her mask.

"Of course I have a heart, I'm moving around aren't I?" and without another word she sauntered off to follow Pakku, but blew Jet a kiss first.

After a few minutes of silence, Katara suggested that we should all return to the main cabin. Nodding solemnly we did so and tromped back to the cabin, most of us still in our swimwear.

When we arrived at the cabin Toph was sitting around the centre fireplace wrapped up in a pile of blanket while Celia and Jun sat on either side of her laughing and smiling with Toph. I ran up to my room quickly and changed into something a bit more comfortable before bolting back down the stairs to Toph.

When I approached Celia noticed me first and poked Jun on the shoulder, "We should go…" Jun nodded and Celia and her left leaving me alone to sit with Toph.

"Toph are you alr…" I started but she cut me off quickly.

"I'm fine I already told you." She said a bit to quickly for my liking though I was glad to see that some color had returned to her face.

"So I guess you've got a revenge plan all worked up then?"

She smiled, "Azula is going to regret the day she messed with me."

* * *

Toph's point of view

* * *

The plan was simple but the results would be worth it. Celia and Jun had some really good pranks and one really stuck out for me. I knew Azula was a clean freak, she had a shower twice everyday, one at 7 in the morning and one at 7 at night. All I had to do was at 6:30 PM was sneak up into out bathroom and find Azula's shampoo. Considering most of us had no-name brands Azula's was easy to find.

It smelt the most.

I popped off the cap and poured a whole bottle of bright green dye into it. Shaking it I prayed that her hair would be a bright lime green when she desended from her shower to join us for dinner.

When dinner started a 7:30 we were all gathered round the table, everyone talking animatedly while Sokka was keeping a close eye on the stairs.

"Azula!? What happened to your hair?" Ty Lee shrieked as Azula joined them at the table, Ty Lee's voice was extra high so I knew something was either really good or really bad.

Azula just sent a nasty smile my way, I could feel it, "Well Ty Lee it seems someone was attempting a prank and failed miserably." without another word she sat down beside Zuko and began eating her dinner, head held high, almost daring anyone to laugh.

Beside me I felt Sokka droop slightly in his seat, so I reached my hand down to his and squeezed and in that squeeze I hoped he got the message I was sending.

_We'll get her. Don't worry._

* * *

---A/N---

Hey there everyone! Next chapter involves a game of Truth or Dare so add your own dares and truths to your reviews! I'd love to see what you guys could do!


	6. Truth or Dare?

I'm sorry for the constant point of view change.

-

* * *

What I did on my Summer Vacation

Chapter 6

Truth or Dare?

-

Azula's hair was now a smooth blond mess. At first she was hard to look at, I mean Azula has always had dark hair, but now it was blond. As I glanced around the room most people were either staring at her hair or doing their best not to stare at it. I had known Azula since I was 5 and she hated blonds with a passion, and now here she was, the object of her ridicule.

How sweet the irony.

"Ty Lee, do we have everything?" Katara plopped down beside me, looking at a list.

"I think so, go over it again."

"Stuff?"

"Check."

"Marshmallows?"

"Check."

"Hot Sauce?"

"Check."

"Eggs?"

"Check."

"Markers?"

"Check."

"Blindfold?"

"Check."

"Towels?"

"Check."

"Camera?"

"Check."

"Bottle?"

"Check."

She smiled, "Good I guess we can start then." Katara had suggested we play an innocent game of Truth or Dare, but some how it had escalated into a big deal. I was just happy to be around people having fun. The counselors had allowed this game as long as we got to bed at some point during the night.

Katara motioned for me and I joined the circle of people sitting.

"I think you all know how to play." Katara said, her eyes going around the group, "So who wants to go first?"

"I will!" I offered, smiling.

"Ok Ty Lee, truth or dare?"

Without hesitation I said, "Truth."

"Ok if you were a guy, which girl would you go out with?"

"Azula." This answer was simple, I liked Azula, a lot even though we were enemies I still revered her.

-

Omnipresent

-

"That was too easy." Azula said, flipping her hair.

Ty Lee pouted, "Fine, I pick Azula. Azula, truth or dare?"

"Truth, obviously." She said, snuggling closer to Jet.

"When did you stop bathing with Zuko?"

Zuko blushed furiously while the rest of the group laughed, "Never bathed with him."

The group groaned but Azula didn't change her answer though Toph leant to Sokka and whispered, "She's lying."

"Ok, I choose Mai."

She didn't even look up from her nails, "Truth."

"What's the worst thing about being a woman?"

Mai didn't skip a beat, "Boobs, when boys are looking right at them thinking that you aren't noticing."

Jet's head immediately looked away, while Toph punched Sokka, "What was that for?"

"For abusing my disability."

-

About half an hour passed, everyone was laughing and many embarrassing truths were being reveled.

When Sokka was asked, "What is the stupidest thing you've done on your own free will?" he smiled and told them an amusing story of once many summers ago when he had drank cactus juice and in a sense, got high.

Katara blushed furiously when it came to her turn, "If you could have anyone here in the room to be your slave, who would it be and what would you make them do?"

She thought for a moment but in the end played it safe and admitted she'd pick Toph, and force her to wear feminine clothing, to Toph a fate worse than death.

"If I was a food what would I be and how would you eat me?" Azula asked Jet. From the blush that flushed on Azula's face when Jet whispered his answer the rest of the group was pleased that he did keep it between he and Azula.

Sure the game was technically being played but they were playing the lame sleepover version, Toph decided that being the mature teenagers that they were they could add another factor to the game.

"Toph," Katara asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

The group sat up quickly, Katara stuttered, "uh, I dare you to…kiss Sokka. For two minutes."

Without hesitating Toph grabbed her boyfriend and forced her lips upon his while the rest of the group was forced to watch, unable to say anything.

"Easy Sugar Queen." Toph said gasping for air after two minutes. She huffed slightly and Toph asked, "Zuko, truth or dare?"

Obviously, if he had said truth, h would've been considered a 'wimp' and would never hear the end of it, so the only thing to do was, "Dare."

"I dare you to put on full woman's makeup or let Ty Lee do it." And that was how the game continued, the dares getting dirty and nastier including, Aang eating a strawberry off Katara's tongue, Jet walking around with a stuffed bra, Sokka getting his toenails painted and Toph blindly doing Mai's makeup. As they game got less and less simple and much more, on might say, romantic the classic boys-at-a-girl-party-game was thrown in.

Spin the bottle.

-

Zuko's point of view

-

"Ok, Zuko spin the bottle." I did and it went round and round and my only thought was,_Mai…Mai…Mai…_ and somehow the bottle ended up stopping on Ty Lee, who gave me a quick look before blushing slightly.

"Go on you guys, you have to at least kiss once." Katara urged and threw the camera at me that I fumbled with for a bit, as Ty Lee and I walked towards the closet I gave Mai on last look.

She wasn't looking at me.

"Well we just need one picture…" I said, finding the closet oddly small and cramped. Ty Lee mumbled something I reached out a hand to find hers. My other hand doing it's best to avoid her chest found her neck. "You have the camera ready…right?" I breathed into her ear.

"Yep!" surprising how cheery one can be when kissing ones best friend's boyfriend, moving in closer I smelt her breath tickle my mouth. Her lips were soft and I was briefly blinded as the flash, well, flashed.

But we didn't breakaway. We just stayed there, completely absorbed in the kiss, I moved my hand to her back and the camera fell to the ground from her hand and her hand found the back of my head.

-

Meanwhile…

-

"How long has it been?"

"15 minutes."

"Should we go get them?"

"I will."

-

Back in the closet…

-

The door creaked open at the worst possible moment. Ty Lee leg was sliding up mine while her brown hair was out of its braid and fell around her face in a tangled mess. Our chests were right against each other and my arms were around her waist while hers were wrapped around my neck.

"Your time is up." The girl's voice was cold, unemotional, monotone but deadly.

"Oh…Mai, fancy seeing you here." I said, letting go of a blushing Ty Lee.

We followed Mai out of the closet, both out heads bowed, Ty Lee's lips was pouting slightly. Azula stared nastily while Aang and Katara were whispering into each other's ears. I made my way over to Mai and attempted to say something though she gave me the cold shoulder and whispered, "You shouldn't leave Ty Lee alone."

-

Omnipresent

-

After a few moments of awkward silence Zuko asked Jet the question, "Truth or dare?"

He smiled roguishly. "I dare all the girls to go skinny dipping."

Aang blushed furiously; Sokka began choking on his spit, Zuko's scar doubled in redness

"I'm pretty sure that not how you play…" Katara pointed out, praying that she could take her way out of this.

"Are you scared Katara?"

The next thing she knew she, Toph, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee were booking it, bare except for necklaces, down to the lake. Screaming wildly Katara ran to the end of the dock and cannonballed in the others following also screaming. The boys came after, Sokka and Aang were kind enough to grab towels, wolf-whistling while the girls were giggling non-stop in the water.

In the distance they saw a light turn on and the unmistakable perky voice of Katie and Kevin floated over the treetops to them. Grabbing the towels, they ran as fast as possible back to the cabin, their giggling amplified by the woods.

When back in the main cabin they all collapsed into a pile, panting heavily, the laughter dying away. After a few minutes of companionship they realized the grudges between them were still quite alive and they all made their way to bed, falling asleep immediately, their dreamed filled with kissing, scandal and naked girls.


	7. Marshmallows and Broken Ankles

What I did on my Summer Vacation

Chapter 7

Marshmallows and Broken Ankles

_- _

_2 weeks later…_

-

"Toph your form is impeccable. I'm impressed." Toph halted Bandit and trotted over to Jun.

"Thanks." Toph was the only one on her horse at the moment, the others were still struggling with saddles, halters, helmets, feed, boots, you name it. Some had given up completely, namely Mai and Azula who sat on the bench, completely uninterested.

"Wow, who would've thought the little blind girl actually would have talent?" Azula called from the bench, making sure everyone heard her.

Without hesitation Toph kicked Bandit into a run, halting only inches from Azula, "At least I can ride."

Everyone was watching beside his or her horse, Katara was stroking River's dark neck worriedly.

"You don't think I can ride a stupid animal?" Azula challenges, without another word she walks inside and only a few moments later bringing out a fully equipped Lightning, "It's not that hard." In one movement she swings onto the horse, "See?" Jet whistles at his girlfriend.

"We'll just have to have a race." Toph said simply, Bandit's ears perked up at the word. She turns to Jun who nods her approval, "Good, first one through the forest?"

Azula just nodded and jabbed her sides into Lightning who snorted and bolted her way to the forest. Bandit was hot on her heels legs pumping furiously while Toph whooped her encouragement.

"Zuko take Ember, Ty Lee and Lotus and follow them, just to make sure no one gets hurt." Jun says as an afterthought. Blushing, obviously the closet still vivid in their mind Zuko and Ty Lee mounted their horses and followed Azula and Toph into the forest, leaving everyone wondering if they are really just going to snog each other's brains out.

-

"Com'on Bandit, you can pass her!" the thundering of hooves shook leaves from the braches and rocks would tremble and the two beasts stampeded by. Lightning was obviously finding her own way through the forest as Azula was barely controlling her, only keeping grip of the reigns long enough to keep her on the path. A tree had fallen in the middle of the path hovering about 5 feet off the ground, Lightning, being the smaller horse found a detour, but Bandit had a different plan.

Leaping off the group the black horse flew over the log, letting only her left hoof clip the tree. Toph screamed giddily and held on as tight as she could. Landing in an explosion of dirt, Bandit was off, neighing happily as Lightning stopped abruptly not to run into Bandit.

Toph gave Azula a not so ladylike hand gesture before clicking in Bandit's ear causing the horse to burst into a gallop. Azula growled and kneed Lightning back into a canter. Azula was not planning on losing to this blind girl, not in this lifetime. As she rounded a corner, Lightning stopped abruptly for a second time. They stopped an inch away from the much larger horse. Toph was on the ground, feeling Bandit's leg.

"I think she's hurt…" Toph said to no one in particular. She dropped the leg when she heard the hooves plodding on the forest path, "now's your chance Azula, go ahead pass me."

Azula seriously considered it for a moment but remembering the talk she got from Long Feng when she had drowned Toph she decided that it would be better to help Toph and skip the lecture from the Head.

"There's a cave up ahead." Azula said, and led Lightning over to the cave. It was large, enough to fit a whole group of people. Toph led Bandit to the cave, while her horse limped slightly.

As they took off their horses' saddles the sky began to slowly cloud over.

-

"They've been gone for a while now…" Aang said, looking at his watch, "The forest trail is only an hour long, and that's at a walk."

Jun nodded, "Ok, everyone else, I want you to go find Azula, Toph, Zuko and Ty Lee."

Everyone nodded and mounted their horses and slowly trotted towards the forest, zipping up their coat to protect themselves from the brewing storm.

-

Zuko and Ty Lee were not talking; Ty Lee was staring fixedly into Lotus' luscious mane while Zuko was determinedly staring everywhere but Ty Lee. Lotus and Ember were happy to fill the void with their random snorts, neighs and other raspberry blowing noises.

"So…Zuko…" Ty Lee started, still keeping her head low.

"Yes?" he said curtly as if talking to an immature 5-year-old.

"Did…you and Mai…get back together?"

"No."

"Oh."

"She refuses to forgive me."

"Hm."

"I've tried everything! Apologizing, begging and praying but she refuses to even look at me."

"Well…maybe it's time for a change, you never looked really happy with her…"

"With who!? Who would want me?"

The obvious just stared at him before sighing, "Never mind…" she gently tapped Lotus' sides and cantered forward.

"Hey, isn't that Toph and Azula?" Zuko asked, pointing to the cave where Toph and Azula were staring off in opposite directions.

"Azula!" Ty Lee cried causing the horses to flick their ears in displeasure. Azula lifted her head and waved halfheartedly.

"How long have you been here?"

"About 30 minutes. Bandit's hurt…" Toph told Zuko, ignoring Ty Lee completely.

A crack of lightning cause uproar, Lotus reared slightly while Zuko, not being prepared fell off Ember. Lightning crackled again and Azula's mount screeched wildly tossing her mane and stomping.

Toph and Bandit would have none of that. Bandit cornered Lightning while Toph darted forwards and grabbed the reigns forcing the horse onto all fours. After a few seconds of struggling Lightning calmed but her eyes still rolled madly in their sockets. Toph mumbled a few words stroking the flank. The other watched awestruck as Toph Beifong made a panicky horse calm down with only a few words.

-

"There they are!" the others had finally arrived. Rain was pelt down now, horses were shivering while tails were shaken causing droplets of water to fly into faces.

"Are you guys alright?" Katara asked jumping off River.

"Fine…but we're not getting anywhere tonight…" Zuko remarked, gazing sternly at the sky's turmoil.

"That's alright we can just stay here the night," Aang said dismounting from Appa, the other stared at him as if he was insane, "Just think of it as the real camping experience. Zuko you're the pyromaniac, can you start us a fire?" Aang reached for his saddlebags and brought out a bag of marshmallows.

For the first hour they sat by the fire, eating marshmallows, drying themselves and their horses. Most of the horses and laid down, obviously not spending the whole night standing. Toph and Sokka were leaning against Bandit while everyone followed leaning against their horses happy to share the warmth.

"So now what, we've got the whole night, we might as well do something…" Suki suggested to the group.

"Oh I've got it! Scary stories!" Everyone nodded his or her agreement and Sokka started his story, which admittedly was about as scary as a newborn bunny.

"Okay Sokka I think we've had enough…" Jet said, cutting Sokka off before he could start his next story, "Does anyone else have a story?"

"I do." Katara's voice was low and she had gathered her knees by her chest.

Somewhere in the distance a wolf howled.

* * *

-

Thanks to everyone that offered to beta!

But I've picked someone, the-black-beta! Thanks so much for helping me and I'll be sure to send you all my stuff!


	8. The Puppetmaster

I would like to thank True Thinker for writing most (all) of this chapter

And special super amazing thanks to my new Beta, the-black-beta for going through it and giving the most amazing comment and critic ever

-

* * *

What I did on my Summer Vacation

Chapter 8

The Puppetmaster

-

Katara sat around the campfire, the gleaming eyes of her fellow campers fixed on her. Occasionally, someone would fidget, adjusting his or her position, but otherwise no one moved or made a sound as opened her mouth to speak

Azula scoffed, ineffectively hiding it behind a cough.

"Well, Azula, if you don't like stories from the Water Tribe, then _go away_ Some people want to hear the story, you know!" Katara said furiously.

Azula crossed her arms, contorted her face into an angry pout, and up-turned her nose heatedly.

"Once there lived a young Water Tribe girl by the name of Hama. She lived peacefully in her home, but she was also a powerful Waterbender." Katara smiles imagining what it would be like to control water, "A _very_ powerful bender. She was quick and nimble with water in reach, mastering use of it easily. However she never really had a need for Waterbending; it was just a nice thing to use if you ever happened to run into trouble.

"And of course, trouble appeared arriving on the shores of the Southern

Water Tribe in the form of a Fire Navy ship." This time, Azula raised an eyebrow in interest. "The Fire Nation military forces attacked the Tribe with ferocity leaving almost nothing in their wake, but the natives fought back. Hama did her best commanding her own squad proud to be protecting her village with her gift. Water and Fire clashed. People died. And one by one, the Waterbenders were captured. Soon, one was left standing. Hama, the only Waterbender who was still free. But Hama was outnumbered; Fire Navy soldiers surrounded her and took her down. She was a captive now." Katara continued.

Zuko looked at his feet and shuffled a bit, Ty Lee was beside him and sidled closer.

"Hama was trapped in the Fire Nations cells for a long time. The Waterbenders were raised off the ground, they had no water to bend, and when they were brought liquid to drink soldiers were watched them the whole time. The prison looked inescapable, to most."

Toph cocked her head, snuggling closer to a frightened looking Sokka.

"But one thing Hama noticed was the rats that passed through her cell every day. They had sharp little claws and small, beady eyes."

Ty Lee shivered at the thought.

"Hama thought the rats had potential. After all, where there is life, there is water. So one night, during the full moon, she tried out her theory. As a rat passed to nibble on leftover crumbs, Hama attempted to bend the water in the rat's body, it's blood."

The circle of teenagers moved in closer to hear Katara's words more accurately.

"It's _blood_?" Suki asked, visibly shuddering.

"That's right." Katara's voice was lowering and she had gathered her legs in her arms.. Suki shuddered and Katara continued her story, "Hama learned to control the rats' actions using the blood that flowed through their very veins. Once she mastered the rats, she moved on to the soldiers."

Mai crossed her arms, looking unimpressed.

"Hama controlled the soldiers almost as easily as the rats, and forced her new puppet to unlock her cell door. She escaped her prison, and ran away to a small town in the Fire Nation, seeking revenge for what they had done to her people. In the little town, she ran an Inn. The Inn was just her home, really. In her closet she kept a group of puppets that looked like people from the village. For the longest time, no one knew whay those mysterious puppets were for."

Yue gulped.

"Disappearances started taking place in Hama's village, many blamed the Spirits. No on knew Hama was the Maser behind the strings. Every full moon she had kidnapped the citizens from their homes and kept them in a cave. They screamed and begged and pleaded to be let go, but Hama never listened. She just tortured the completely innocent Fire Nation townsfolk in that cave. Hama was the first Bloodbender . . ."

Azula gave a slightly skeptical look.

"The scary thing is, that the very thing that brings can be easily used to end it."

Everyone was silent as the fire flickered, covering the surrounding wood in dancing shadows. The horses were no longer sleeping but alert, heads up, ears attentive for any sound.

"Hey…where's Aang?"


	9. The Promise of Peaches

Solomon, Aang is still an Indie but after they won the cliques became low priority and everyone just began to mix.

-

What I did on my Summer Vacation

Chapter 9

Promise of Peaches

-

"Aang?"

"AANG!?"

"Twinkle Toes?"

"Aang!"

"I don't know where he went!" Katara was fretting walking back and forth, fiddling with her hair, "He was right here a minute ago!"

Toph came over and laid a hand on Katara's shaking body, "He'll be alright, I'll take Bandit out and go look for him."

"Bandit's hurt! I couldn't let you go out alone! Suki and Yue have already gone back to the camp!" Katara said rounding on Toph, her blue eyes brimming with tears.

"She won't be alone." Sokka joined Toph calming his sister, "I'll go to."

"But Bandit…" she said as though hoping that would keep them from leaving.

"Bandit's fine as long as we don't run…right?" Toph directed the last word at her horse who snorted and walked over placing her large head beside Toph's, "See! So we're going to go look for your boyfriend and that's final!"

-

Bandit, Toph was quick to point it out, was at least 5 hands taller than Boomerang, "Why did you pick the smallest horse Sokka?"

"He's speedy." He said shortly. She had no rebuttal to his short answer so they walked in silence, ears alert for any sound.

"Something wrong Snoozles?" she asked tentatively.

"No…I just don't like this feeling…" he shook himself, "Sorry, I probably sound really superstitious."

She nodded and they continued in their silence, the occasional hoot interrupting the search for their lost friend.

-

"They've been one for a long time now…" Jet looked at his watch, "Maybe we should send someone back to the camp to get a counselor."

"But we really shouldn't have anyone else leave! It's dangerous!"

"That's why all 3 of us will go!" Azula suggested almost as though she had been thinking of it. Her voice was quite pleasant odd for the situation at hand.

"I guess that would be ok…" Katara murmured caring more about finding Aang than the safety of her rival.

"Great so we'll just leave…I guess." Jet said and he, Azula and Mai all left, in one might say, somewhat of a hurry.

"So…you've got the fake blood right?" he asked Mai when they were just out of earshot of the cave.

"Of course, I'm not a useless lump." She said, her monotone biting.

"Shut up! If we're going do this right you'll both need to shut up!" Azula hissed at them pulling on a white wig, "It's a good thing I knew Katara was going to tell that story…Now here's the plan."

-

"Aang?!" Toph and Sokka rounded a small corner to find Aang and Appa nibbling on a peach, a large pile of pits beside them.

"Hey! Good to see you guys!" he saw their faces and he stopped munching, "What's wrong?"

-

"You guyyyyyyyyyys!" Ty Lee whined, "I don't like it out here." She shivered and Zuko took off his jacket and wrapped around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." He said his voice husky from not using it in almost a whole day.

"Yeah it's alright Ty Lee. We'll be fine." Katara echoed Zuko's words devoting all her attention to comforting Ty Lee to divert her fear for her best friend, boyfriend and brother.

From deep within the forest a branch snapped followed by the lone wolf howling for his pack. The wind picked up and shook the leaves on the willows and began weeping through the small holes between the closely grown trees matching the lone wolf's cry.

"You guys…" Ty Lee brought her shoulders in closer, "Do you hear that?"

Katara and Zuko cocked their heads and deep in the forest a voice echoed through the hallowed branches, "blood…"

-

"I didn't know you guys were looking for me!" Aang said mounting his horse staring wide-eyed at them, "Didn't Azula tell you where I was going?"

Toph snorted, "Run that phrase through your head again."

Aang paused thinking, "Aw you're right! How could I be so stupid?"

"So what did she tell you?" Sokka asked easing Boomerang into a slow walk.

"She said that she had peaches and had that I could have them all! She said she'd tell everyone where I'd gone."

"Aang I can't believe you fell for something like that!" Sokka said incredulously.

"I know…but there were peaches…"

"Oh no…" Toph's voice was a whisper and her blank eyes were narrowed in concentration.

Sokka stopped his berating of Aang, "What it is?"

"She's going to pull a prank."

"Woo maybe you hit your head back there." Sokka said nervously.

"No, no don't you get it!? This is perfect! Katara tells a scary story, Mai, Jet and Azula leave and leave Katara, Ty Lee and Zuko alone! She's getting her revenge!" Toph clucked her tongue and Bandit surged into a valiant and limping gallop.

-

"Blood…blood…blood…" the word sounded over and over again permeating the 3 teenagers thoughts as they huddled together, Zuko arm over Ty Lee's shoulder as she buried her head in his chest.

Katara stood up, "Who's out there?!"

Predictably the response was, "blood…"

"Azula! If that's you this is not funny!" Katara shouted into the forest, her horse had joined her nuzzling Katara's back encouragingly, "I know you're just trying to get back at us for putting a snake in your bed!"

On queue their small fire was extinguished in a whistle of wind. Ty Lee shrieked and Zuko jumped to his feet to join Katara, "Azula! I know it's you!"

The voice stopped its chanting and overhead the moon came out of hiding and coated the forest in a cold, frosty light. Everything was silent, the wind had stopped, the wolf had found its pack but something still wasn't right.

From a path a cloak dragging could be heard ever so slight but easy to hear in the moon's silence.

-

"Faster! You say Boomerang's speedy but he's barely keeping up with Bandit! And she's HURT!"

-

"AZULA!" Zuko yelled at the approaching figure, "GET A LIFE!"

The figure stopped its walking, raised a clawed, shrunken hand and let loose a bloodcurdling scream. Zuko's face paled and he ran back to the cave to a frightened looking Ty Lee and Katara.

The figure raised its head reveling a mane of white hair around a wrinkled face; even at a distance they could see the red eyes glowing from the tangled hair.

"Zuko, Ty Lee…it's Hama…"

-

"Toph, Aang, Sokka!" Jet and Freedom (snort) intercepted them on the path, causing Bandit to rear. Behind them Mai blocked their escape, Shruiken looking like a ghost in the moonlight.

"Jet!?" Aang eased past Toph and Bandit, "Get out of the way!"

"Why?" he said after a moment's pause.

"Because we need to get back to Katara." Sokka joined Aang; Freedom didn't move staying resolutely in the middle of the path.

"Oh…" Jet trailed off, "I see."

Sokka and Aang stared at him and Jet stared right back.

"Aang…" Toph motioned for him to come closer, "He's stalling…"

"Ah, what are we going to do?"

-

"Katara, it is not Hama!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Shut up!" Ty Lee's unexpected outburst silenced them, "Look."

Hama had reached inside her cloak and withdrew a puppet. The puppet had black hair and big grey eyes. She took control of the strings giving the marionette the gift of life. He slowly began creeping forward and somewhere in the forest Aang's voice could be heard yelling, "help me…"

-

"Help!"

"Aang? What did you do!?" Toph badly acted as Aang rolled around on the ground dramatically, clutching his knee.

"I've fallen and I can't get up!"

"Oh no!" Sokka kneeled beside Aang, "What are we going to do?" he said disjointedly.

"I know!" Toph raised a finger, "Katara has medical supplies!"

"But wait!" Sokka looked at Jet, "The magnificent Freedom and his noble rider are in the way!"

Mai snorted but Jet's chest expanded at the praise.

-

The puppet Aang was being tortured, limbs being crossed and forced into positions not humanly possible. Katara was watching with large eyes unsure of what to do. Ty Lee and Zuko were watching with disgust on their faces.

"Stop it!" Katara finally yelled once she had found her voice.

"Does my little puppet frighten you?" a deep raspy voice asked as the red eyes glinted.

"Yes! Please just let us go!"

"Katara shut up! Its just Azula and you're playing right into her twisted little game."

"Zuko, she's got Aang!" she turned back to the cloaked figure, "Give us back Aang!"

"Now why I do that?" the voice purred and in a violent motion hit the puppet Aang against a tree.

"Stop!" Katara was crying now, all her self-control gone, "Please stop!"

-

"Okay I guess we can let you guys go now." Jet moved Freedom a bit, "But only Aang."

"Just Aang?" Toph asked mounting Bandit, "Well that won't do at all!" and taking the small opening Jet had made she and Bandit rushed through leaving a rearing Freedom and a laughing, unhurt, Aang.

-

"Come closer my dear and maybe I'll let your friend go." The clawed hand raised a finger beckoning her forwards, "Closer…"

"Katara! Don't do it!" but Katara wasn't listening anymore, she slowly walked forwards, out of the safety of her cave and towards Aang and Hama.

"That's it…closer, I don't bite."

Katara was edging closer, her whole body shivering from fright her sapphire eyes filled with tears.

-

"Com'on Bandit!" Toph hissed in her horse's ear, "We have to go faster!"

-

"Now, it seems your friend stumbled into my grove." Hama said letting Aang dangle by her side.

"Yes…can I have him back please?"

"Oh no, no, no," Hama smiled viciously, "I won't give him back for nothing, you see I believe in trade."

"What could I give you?"

"Blood." In the cave Ty Lee and Zuko facepalmed.

"Uh…right do you want me to cut myself or something? Because that seems like more of a Zuko type thing."

From within the folds of the dark robes, a silver knife was withdrawn and presented hilt first. Katara eyed it carefully before taking it, watching the blade shine in the moonlight.

-

"KATARA!" Toph yelled as the blade rose high above her head. Katara dropped the knife and stared as Bandit stormed down the path, nostrils flared. Toph looked equally scary her ebony hair fanned behind her, opal green eyes reflected in the moon. Hama began walking backwards away from the oncoming horse and rider but tripped over her own robe and fell down. Katara on the other hand bolted and made back to the cave just in time to see Bandit slide to a halt, legs spread, face a hairbreadth from Hama's. Bandit's snorting in Hama's face keeping her pinned to the ground as Toph slid from the saddle and knelt down beside Hama.

"So Azula, do you want me to take off the mask or should I leave that to you?"

"Shut up." Came the whisper.

"What was that? Speak up."

"I said," Hama grabbed the front of Toph's shirt, "Shut up."

"Sure," Toph wrestled out of her grip, "What ever you say Sparky." Toph grabbed Bandit's bridle and led the horse away from the furious Hama who ripped off her face reveling Azula.

"This isn't over!" Azula shouted at Toph's back.

"Oh really?" Toph turned and grinned wickedly at Azula, "Could've fooled me."

The group eventually all returned to the cave Mai, Jet and Azula sulking in the corner while Aang and Katara had a tearful reunion. At his request Toph and Sokka left out the fact that they had found him nibbling on peaches. Too tired to start a fire they all fell asleep in a pile.

-

"Katara!"

"Toph!"

The two girls moaned in the early morning. The forest was filled with light and seemed to replace the forest from last night. The blinked in the early light and yawning they saw Celia and Jun riding down the path looking disheveled and relieved.

"Celia? Jun? What are you guys doing here?" Katara immediately regretted those words.

"What are we doing here?!" the two horses stopped, "You have been missing for a whole night!"

"I know…" Katara shook Aang awake, "Aang, com'on we're going now…"

Celia and Jun led the way as the tired group meandered back to the camp. When they got back the group all went to the bathrooms and took a long awaited shower washing away last night.


	10. Sleeping Beauty

**What I did on my Summer Vacation**

**Chapter 10**

**Sleepy Beauty**

-

The normal person would enter their house on a blistering hot day. They would then sit down, most likely turn on the television, grab a cool glass of orange juice from the fridge and crank the AC. Or maybe even go down to the local pool and spend the day either in the water or under an umbrella. Most normal people would find this quite the perfect thing to do on a hot blistering day.

However, on this blistering day you could find a not-so-normal group of girls sitting out on a patio enjoys the suns rays while watching 3 boys play a simple game of basketball. Katara, Suki, Yue and Toph were all outside, Toph listening to music, Yue reading a book while Suki seemed to be dozing and Katara was watching the boys with interest her blue eyes following the orange ball.

Zuko and Sokka had challenged Aang to the game during breakfast and so it was the two boys against the basketball star of the school. Aang could easily take on Zuko and Sokka but he knew their egos were a bit fragile so he let them get a few points in. Katara thought this was all good but she was more considered with that fact that her boyfriend was only wearing shorts.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice asked as the glass door leading onto the patio slid open. Ty Lee was in a bathing suit, sunglasses holding her bangs off her face.

"No problem, pull up a chair." Katara pointed to the stack before returning her attention to the shirtless boys.

"Thanks, Azula, Jet and Mai won't let me near," she sat down, "for obvious reasons."

Katara laughed and offered Ty Lee some of her suntan lotion. While Ty Lee smeared it across her body Katara's interest in the boys shifted to Ty Lee, "Ty Lee…"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss Zuko…it was out of nowhere, you've never said anything about him, you've always gone out with other boys."

Ty Lee took a while to answer as she rubbed the lotion on her skin (or else she gets the hose again), "I guess it was about 3 weeks before the Battle of the Bands. Azula's father had let us go to his summer home for the weekend. So there we were sitting on the beach, a bonfire lighting up the sky while Zuko was being the usual drama queen he is and going on about how he was angry and just kept going on and on…

-

"You think I care?" Zuko yelled at Ty Lee as he paced in front of the fire.

"I think you do."

"You don't know me, so why don't you just mind your own business!" he glared at her before turning away angrily.

"I know you." She said quietly.

"No, you don't," he turned back to her looking frustrated, "You're stuck in your little Ty Lee world Where everything's great all the time."

"Zuko, leave her alone." Mai intervened before Ty Lee could bite back.

Zuko kept going now mocking the girl, "'I'm so pretty, look at me. I can walk on my hands, whoo!'" he does a handstand before falling back to the ground and yelling at her, "Prep freak!"

Ty Lee began to cry while her so-called best friend, Azula, laughed. After the cackle Ty Lee looked at Zuko, her puppy eyes determined, "Yes, I'm a prep freak. Go ahead and laugh all you want," she looked at Azula, "You wanna know why I joined the cheerleading squad?"

"Here we go."

"Do you have any idea what my home life was like, growing up with six sisters who look exactly like me? It was like, I didn't even have my own name! I joined the squad because I was scared of spending the rest of my life as part of a matched set. At least, I'm different now. Prep freak is a compliment!

-

"After I said that Zuko looked at me, but he wasn't angry anymore, he looked at me and mouthed 'I'm sorry'." She blushed, "so…I think that's where it happened, I know totally cheesy." She gives her special Miss Universe smile.

"Wow…so…"

"How does Zuko feel about it?" Ty Lee says reading Katara's mind.

"Yes."

"I'm not sure myself," Ty Lee looks at Zuko as he shoots for the basket, the swish of the net followed by his cry of triumph, "We've talked about it…I mean it's not like he's happy about it, he really misses Mai. It is my fault and I'm going to help them get back together in anyway." Zuko looks up to the patio and gives a small wave which Ty Lee returns.

"Ty Lee…you are one prep freak." Katara says, staring at her.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Dinner, come now children or else it'll get cold." Joo Dee ushered them to the table where a piping hot dinner sat in the middle.

"Zu-zu do you want some tomato soup?" Azula asked holding the ladle suspended over a bowl.

"Uh…sure." He said reaching for the bowl.

"There you go."

"Azula, there's a lump in it…"

"Oh stop being such a pussy."

-

Now I'd like to tell you the current situation.

Exhibit A: Zuko is wearing his favorite shirt; it is a very pale shirt.

Exhibit B: Azula offered him soup, with no strings attached. One would normally say just a kind sisterly act but we all know Azula is not the poster child for perfect sister.

Exhibit C: The soup is a deep, red tomato.

Exhibit D: Azula still needs to repay Zuko for that little quip about her getting a life.

This should be interesting.

-

Zuko slowly lowered his spoon to the bowl, the eyes of Azula, Mai and Jet on him. The spoon encountered the previously mentioned lump. Zuko pressed hard and…

POP!

A balloon cleverly disguised in the soup exploded, sending a wave of red soup towards the table. Everyone was covered in the soup save for Mai, Azula and Jet who hid under the table. Zuko wiped the tomato from his eyes, his face completely covered by the fruit. Toph was the first to speak, "What the hell just happened?" as she spoke a piece of tomato rolled down her nose and with a wet 'plop' fell on her plate.

"Uh…"

"I do believe, you just got pranked." Azula said and putting her napkin down, "I'm finished and am going to bed. Goodnight."

-

After Katara and Toph had cleaned off most of the soup they went to their room, Azula was sleeping in her bed, chest slowly rising and falling.

"She looks human when she's asleep." Katara said getting under her covers. Toph nodded before grabbing her Ipod and tuning out the rest of the world.

Katara took this as a goodnight and put her head to the pillow and was asleep within minutes.

"Katara…hey Katara." Azula's voice whispered the clock on the wall read 3:00 am. Katara didn't answer and neither did Toph. Her two roomies were completely out of it. Azula threw her covers off, and came out of bed still in her camp clothes. She stuck her head out of the room and saw Mai and Jet waiting outside her room.

"Come in." she whispered and the three crept into the room.

"Great Katara picks the top bunk."

"Shut up, it'll be worth it in the end."

-

_The Next Morning_

-

Katara yawned and stretched as day's first ray shined through the tall canopies of the forest. Birds twittered from their nests and the grass sparkled with last night's dew. Katara got out of the bed rubbing her eyes, letting the dirt squeeze between her toes. When she looked for the clock and encountered a forest something clicked in her mind.

She was in a forest.

She was in her bed.

She was positive it was Azula.

She was sure that she was lost.

"Maybe if I just go back to bed I'll wake up back in my room."

-

"Hey Aang have you seen Sweetness?"

Aang looked up from his book, "No, why?"

"I haven't seen her all morning and it's not like her to miss breakfast."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I'm gonna go look for her with Bandit." Toph turned around and began walking to the door.

Aang jumped over the couch and followed her, "Do you go anywhere without that horse?"

"Nope!"

"Right."

-

"Katara?"

"Go away. I'm sleeping in."

Katara was still lying in her bed, covers twisted and hair messy. It was odd enough finding her just sitting in the middle of the forest path but the fact that she was in her bed made it even more unreal. Aang had dismounted from Appa and hung his head over Katara's; she moaned and moved her head to hide her face from Aang's.

"Sleeping in?"

"Yes." Her response was slightly muffled by the pillow.

"Well I guess I'll just have to carry you back." He lifted her out of the bed and carried her to Appa. Mounting the horse he and Toph rode back to the camp, Katara sharing with Aang.

After a few minutes of riding her opened her eyes, "Where are we?"

"Riding back to camp." Aang said looking at her, "nice to see you awake Sleeping Beauty."

"Wasn't I asleep in the forest?"

"Yes but I, your handsome Prince, came to find you."

"What am I?" Toph asked sounding mockingly affronted.

"My trusty page."

"Whatever Sir Aang." Toph rode ahead, leaving Aang with Katara sitting in front of him.

She tilted her head back and looked at him, "Well I do believe my Prince deserves a kiss for his work." Aang grinned and leant down to kiss his Princess.

"Funny, some how this touching couple's moment was all my fault." Azula interrupted while she trotted by on Lightning.

"I'm going to get you back Azula, just you wait."

"I'm shivering in my boots."

* * *

Mad props to Orzhov for coming up with most of the pranks!

Mmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaad props!

And of course if anybody can guess the line's origin, 'It puts the lotion on it's skin or else it get the hose again' I'll give them a sneak peek into any one of my upcoming fics and a definite say in the pairing.


	11. Rain, Rain go Away

Zeratul7 and viorzon I am so sorry I haven't got to work on your oneshots, especially you viorzon but my beta is running my through my rounds and she's making work on improving my writing, so your oneshot will be the first to be dissected and improved so sorry for the delay. As for zeratul7 yours is coming along fine but is experiencing a bit of block.

So my deepest apologizes, I am very, very sorry I really wasn't expecting this to happen.

* * *

What I did on my Summer Vacation

Chapter 11

Rain, Rain go Away

-

The day was miserable. Rain was pouring down in great sheet being tossed at the windows by a harsh unforgiving wind. Toph was missing while the rest of the campers were gathered around the fire doing anything to keep themselves from dying of boredom. Azula and Jet were snuggled under a blanket and were whispering while giggling every few seconds. Mai was stuck with her notebook where she was writing, what everyone guessed, emo poetry. Katara and Aang were playing a game of checkers, the clacking of pieces almost as annoying as the rain. Zuko was talking with Sokka, his voice relaxed but his body position stiff and every few seconds he'd shoot Mai looks that no one could quite read. Ty Lee was watching the scene her eyes drifting from Mai, to Zuko, to Mai and then back to Zuko as if she were watching a tennis match. Katara yawned and everyone in the group jumped at the disruption in the inexhaustible rain.

"I'm bored." Mai finally said and the group sighed as a whole. They to were bored.

"Mai…" Ty Lee turned her hazel eye to her 'friend', "would you mind coming with me for a second?"

Mai put her notebook down, "Can't be any worse than sitting here to rot." And she dragged herself out of the chair to follow Ty Lee.

Zuko suddenly jumped up, "I have to go uh…" he searched for an excuse.

"Iron your socks?" Sokka suggested.

"Yeah, iron my socks." And he ran off following Mai and Ty Lee.

Azula stood up, stretching, "Well I'm off." And she headed in the opposite direction of Her brother and two friends, leaving Jet alone with three people who despised him.

"Don't you have some socks to iron?" Sokka asked dangerously. Jet nodded and wandered off in no particular direction at all.

-

"What do want Ty Lee?" Mai leaned against a wall, "You've already got my boyfriend."

"I want to apologize Mai." Ty lee's voice was somber and she took a seat beside Mai letting her head fall back, "We're…we were best friends, I never really liked Azula but I liked you Mai…I didn't mean for thing to go that far with Zuko. Accidents happen but you have to be understanding."

"Well that was a lovely little speech." Mai did sound vaguely impressed.

Ty Lee stood up, "So do you forgive me?"

"Yeah. I guess. Hard to stay angry with your best friend. Besides Jet and Azula get boring after the first five minutes." She allowed out a rare smile and let Ty Lee hug her, "but it's not really your fault, Zuko should've had some boundaries."

"Uh, I think that's why I'm here." Zuko pocked his head around the corner, "to apologize."

"I'll be going now." Ty Lee said quietly and left the couple to fix what she had messed up.

"I don't know Zuko. There's only so many apologizes I can handle in a day."

"I know, I know. Just listen."

-

"Hey has anybody seen Toph?" Sokka asked the group (Aang and Katara) at large.

"Yeah, at breakfast," Aang jumped two of Katara's pieces, "she was sitting beside Azula and they were talking."

"I haven't seen her since then,"

"You don't think Azula…"

"Nah." Katara kinged Aang piece. When she looked up she saw that Aang and Sokka staring incredulously at her, "what?"

"You just said that Azula wouldn't do anything to Toph. Do you even listen to yourself?"

"I just said 'nah'. No biggie."

"Very biggie, I'm going to go look in her room." Sokka ran off, Aang and Katara watched as he reappeared at the top floor running along side the banister before throwing the door open and disappearing inside. After a few seconds he ran back out and was clotheslined by a passing Celia's outstretched arm. He fell right over and Celia immediately dropped to her knees apologizing loudly. When Aang and Katara had run up the stairs he was standing, supported by Celia, and looking worried.

"What is it Sokka?" Katara took the other side of her brother.

"Toph's gone…"

-

Earlier…

"Well Azula if you're brave enough you'd try and beat me again."

"You're on, but this time I pick what we're doing."

"Fine."

"Easy there I'm not going to tell you right away, meet me in the forest in an hour."

-

"So you decided to show up." Toph voice was lightly surprised. She was leaning against a tree, arms crossed and feet sinking into the mud.

"Of course I showed up." Azula brushed by her, when Toph didn't follow she asked, "Aren't you coming?"

"Sorry next time I'll just read your mind."

"Just com'on."

-

"The stables?"

Toph stopped outside the wooden building pulling her coat tighter. The rain was now pounding everything it could find like thousands of fingertips and running along every surface, one giant impatient person.

"Of course. Where we're going we need horses."

"Fine." Bandit snorted when Toph entered, Toph wandered over and stroking her nose to stay her own anxiety. What was Azula planning?

When everyone was saddled Toph followed Azula in to the forest. The hooves squished in the mud while the rain was muffled from the canopy overhead. Azula and Toph walked in silence for fifteen minutes letting Toph's uneasy feeling grow. When Toph was just about to open her mouth Azula stopped and dismounted.

"The horses can't walk across with us on their backs. We have to lead them."

"Across what?"

"A river."

Toph's stopped dead, "River?"

She could imagine Azula's toothy smile, "Yes Toph, river, you getting cold feet?"

"Not in your life Princess." She handed Azula Bandit's reins, "In fact I'll walk across without Bandit."

Toph took the first step on the bridge and was greeted by a scream of protest from Bandit. Toph took a hesitant step backwards, Azula cackled slightly filling Toph with new resolve. The bridge was wet from t he rain and the river that splashed over it. There were no handrails so Toph's arms were outstretched on either side like a trapeze artist. Bandit was still screaming, eyes bulging as her rider walked to certain peril, but Toph couldn't hear the warning over the hammer of the rain and the surge of the river. The thing Toph could hear the groan of wood beneath her feet and the sudden splintering of the bridge.

A scream followed by a splash then…only the rush of the river and the pounding of the rain. Like a shot Bandit was running into the forest, legs blurring from the speed, mane flying back getting caught on branches and great clouds of steams erupting from her nose.

Azula stood by the river's edge, wet hair falling into her eyes. Her original plan was on the other side of the river. The bridge breaking wasn't the plan. Lightning streaked across the sky and at the sound of his namesake Azula's horse screeched so loudly that Azula clamped her hands over her ears. This was not according to plan, but whom could she tell?

-

"She's out here somewhere!"

"Sokka really, I don't think wandering around in the rain is the best idea." Katara admonished as a wet branch smacked her in the face.

Sokka had dragged Katara and Aang along in his journey to find Toph. Celia had tagged along as a result of last week's events.

"Shut up! Do you hear that?" Aang interrupted the feuding siblings. Sokka and Katara stopped their bickering to listen to the forest around. The only thing was the splash of water on the trees.

"Aang…there's noth…" A branch cracking stopped Sokka voice, the four huddled together searching through the icy rain for the source of the noise. In the distance a soft rhythmic beat started. As they all craned their necks towards the noise it was slowly getting louder and louder.

"What is it?"

Through the tight trees a dark figure could be seen approaching them at a swift pace. It slowed as it neared the three campers and their one counselor. Bandit emerged from the trees like a black ghost, her sides heaving and a silky cover of rain was shimmering on her coat.

"Bandit!" Sokka ran up to the horse, "Where's Toph?" he felt silly talking to a horse but to find Toph he would've talked the trees around him. Bandit's head gestured in the direction she had come from. Sokka mounted her and wheeling her around yelled, "You guys get more help." And with a small kick Sokka expected to burst into a gallop. Bandit didn't move, "Com'on Bandit…Toph's waiting…" he petted her neck Bandit's ears flicked at the sound of her rider's name and without a signal rushed forward, Sokka just barely hanging on.

* * *

A/N:

Another thing, 2 people guessed the origin of the line and got a prize but I know some one else did as well, so if you guessed it and I didn't reply to your review just mention it again.

-

Finally (whew) new poll is up on my profile, definitely visit it! Now you can vote for what stories you want me to do next so please drop by!


	12. Hot Chocolate

Don't worry, I promise no big waterfalls. This flips between Sokka and Katara's POVs and starts with Sokka.

* * *

**What I did on my Summer Vacation**

**Chapter 12**

**Hot Chocolate**

-

How Toph controlled the beast was a mystery to me. She wasn't listening to me and was charging through the woods of her own accord. Finally after five minutes of the most uncomfortable riding ever she slows and I get a good grip on the reins. She's stopped beside a river and is prancing around. I squint through the rain and see the remains of a bridge. Toph's fallen in. I just know it. Bandit seems to know as well and she starts cantering along the edge of the river.

* * *

"Azula? What are you doing out here?" she's completely soaked and shivering, Lightning is snorting and screaming every time thunder rolls. 

"Katara…" she stumbles forward, Celia and Aang are behind me on Onion and Appa.

I jump off River and grab Azula by the shoulders, "Where. Is. Toph."

She points towards the forest, Celia immediately canters off in the direction, Azula mutters something and I barely hear it over the pounding rain. "She fell…"

"Fell where?"

"In the river." She sags against me, obviously exhausted.

"Aang what do we do?"

"We take Azula back to camp." He almost spits it out, "I know she's not exactly our favourite person but she is our fellow camper."

"You sound like Kevin…" I joke lamely, I put Azula on my saddle and Aang takes the frightened Lightning and we ride back to camp.

* * *

"Toph!" I yell her name into the rain. Only the rushing river answers. Wet hair is falling into my eyes, Bandit has slowed down, still going forward but her sides are heaving and steam is billowing making it almost impossible to see. I dismount, giving Bandit a chance to rest while I wipe my face with my already soaking sleeve. We walk together, lightning streaks across the sky, illuminating a dark figure on the shore. 

"Toph?"

* * *

"Azula! What happened to you?" Jet runs over looking at the rain soaked Azula in my arms Aang closes the door behind me. 

"She fell in a puddle. What the hell you think happened?" I ask him angrily, he looks taken aback and quiets immediately.

Mai, Zuko and Ty Lee walk in from another room all looking happy (in Mai's case not bored) before their eyes fell on Azula. They ran over, "what happened?"

"She was outside in the rain, Mai, go get me some clothes not her clothes, like those would keep her warm, Aang blankets, Ty Lee I need towels Zuko make a fire and Jet…I don't know make some hot chocolate or something." They all ran off in different direction while I took Azula up to my room. Mai came rushing in with a sweater and sweatpants, "Perfect, can you get Ty Lee? I need those towels." Mai nodded and I started taking off her soaking clothes. She was still shivering and unconscious by the time Ty Lee and Mai returned.

"Here you go." Ty Lee handed me the towels, "anything else we can do?"

"Uh…" I towelled off Azula, lucky for me her undergarments were relatively dry and didn't need to be removed, "make sure Katie, Joo Dee and Kevin don't know what's going on. The last thing we need is their perky help."

* * *

"Toph!" I run over to the figure, and kneel down beside her, "Can you hear me?" 

"Hard to miss your voice Sokka, it's kinda loud." Her voice is raspy but at least it's working. I swoop her up in a hug, "Ow…" she moans into my shoulder when I hug her.

"What's wrong?"

"Let's see, I rode for thirty minutes in the rain, fell in a river, practically was half-drowned while being used a punching bag by pointy river rocks and trees."

"Is that all?"

"Yep, I think something's broken I can't feel my left arm." She looks at it, "how does it look?"

Broken, bloody and not good, "Fine…a little rest would do it some good."

Bandit walks up behind us and puts her great head beside Toph, nuzzling her, "Bandit!"

"Yeah she brought me here," Bandit snorted, "a modern day Lassie. Let's get you back."

"Okay…I'm just going to…" when I lifted her up, her head tilted back in a dead faint.

"Right, so I'll just, find me way back…" I look around in the pouring rain, "to the camp. Any ideas?" he directs the question Bandit who snorts and wanders away from the direction we came.

* * *

"Zuko you've got that fire going?" 

"Duh."

"Don't need that attitude right now. Go get me some pillows." I put Azula down on a couch, wrapping her up in warm blankets. "Jet I need that hot chocolate!"

"How are you going to give her that!? She'll choke or something!" he hands me the cup anyway and I sip the drink.

"Not for her." I calm down a bit, "Okay, we just need to wait for her to wake up and then…"

"Then?"

I sip the chocolate, "I don't know."

* * *

"Okay, this seems like a nice cosy cave to rest in." Toph mumbles in her sleep as a response, shivering slightly and snuggles closer to me; I can't help but smile, "Don't worry Toph I'll get you out of this."

* * *

A/N 

Poor Toph, has no luck whatsoever with water XD

Anyway I'll be updating irregularly for a while so bare with me if I'm all over the map.


	13. Damage Control

_**What I did on my Summer Vacation**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Damage Control**_

-

"Sokka!?" Celia was riding through the rain, searching for her two lost camper. If anybody ever found out two went missing and one collapsed from cold while she was supposed to be watching she probably wouldn't be working at Lake Laogai anymore, "Toph!?"

The rain was still pouring down and occasionally her horse slipped on the mud, throwing her forward in the saddle. A bruise would be on her chest in the morning where the horn of her saddle kept hitting her.

"Celia!" she yanked at her horse's reigns and looked for the source of the voice. Sokka was running towards her, completely soaked and waving his hands frantically, "I found Toph! Follow me!" he ran off, Celia following him on her horse.

As they got close to the cave, Celia dismounted and ran into the cave's cover, "How long has she been out?"

"About fifteen minutes," Sokka said through chattering teeth, "I remember the way back to camp so I didn't know what to do."

"Get Toph on Bandit and follow me." Celia took off her jacket and wrapped it around Toph. Sokka did as he was told and so they were off trotting through the downpour.

"Celia?" Ty Lee opened the camp's main door, "What are you doing?"

Celia pushed by her and opened the door wider, letting Sokka carry in the unconscious Toph, "Katara," Celia said, "You did a good job with Azula, can you do the same with Toph? I have damage control to do."

Katara nodded and lead Sokka and Toph over to a couch while Celia ran off. Katara turned to the group, "Everyone get what I told you to get before! STAT!"

"Get before? Who else is sick?" Sokka asked and Katara pointed to Azula, "Oh yeah…Oh be careful! Toph's arm is broken I think!"

"Sokka! Just take a deep breath!" Katara yelled at him, "I'm not a doctor but I'm pretty sure Toph's arm is not broken, it just looks like she got a bad cut…"

"Thank god." Sokka sighed and fell back on the couch breathing calmly, "Katara you are amazing."

She smiled at him, "Thanks," she looked at his soaking clothes, "Go get changed right now! I don't need three sick people to deal with!"

He hugs her briefly before running up the stairs into his room.

Eventually everyone came back with their items and Toph was right beside Azula, wrapped up in blankets and sleeping quietly. Aang and Katara were sharing a couch, keeping a close eye on the two while Sokka was right beside Toph, his arm wrapped around her tiny frame. The moon was high in the sky as Celia returned Kevin following closely.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Kevin asks aloud to the group, who all give him slightly morbid looks, "Well I think we can all learn something from this. Enemies working together for the greater good, it's a very touching moment.

"Kevin, just shut up." Celia said putting the back of her hand to Toph's forehead, "She has a bit of a fever but she'll be alright. Azula's going to fine to she doesn't have a fever. Katara you have an amazing talent! Not a lot of kids could've handled the situation like you did!"

Katara blushed at the praise, "Thank you, but it's not too special I just did what felt right."

Before anyone else could speak a soft moan came from Azula, "Ugg, where am I?"

"Summer Camp, Babe." Jet said hurrying over to his girlfriend's side, "Are you alright? Don't you remember what happened?"

"Of course I do!" she snapped at him, "Oh his the little blind girl anyway?"

"The 'little blind girl' is fine thank you very much!" Toph had also woken up, her cheek flushed from the fever and her eyes narrowed, "I would be much better if it wasn't for you!"

Azula attempted to stand up but Celia forced her back down, "Oh know you don't. Azula you tricked another camper into following you into the forest. Then you nearly drowned her! Long Feng wants you in his office as soon as you're decent," Toph snorted and Celia rounded on her, "You shouldn't laugh Toph, you're not allowed to do any camp activities, including horseback riding, until you're better! And you need to see Long Feng to, you made a stupid decision and you also have to pay the consequences. Everyone BED!" she took a deep breath after her speech.

No one paused; they all got up and made their way to the stairs, exhausted fro the night's events. Sokka gave Toph a brief hug before going up the boy's stairs.

As Katara closed the door to their room she could see Celia running a hand through her hair sighing heavily, "Damn kids…" Celia muttered to an empty room and walked off. Katara closed the door as quietly as possible and climbed into her bed, falling asleep the instant her head hit the pillow.

* * *

A/N

Ano! Ano! I am so sorry this took so long! But don't worry! This is the only story I'll be updating until its finished!

So I've got a few ideas and I want to know what you guys think!

1) Spending a night at the 'haunted' and abandoned church

2) Going on a hike

3) Just finish it already!

Anyway you can pick two if you want or if you have your idea I would love to hear it as I am running out of ideas :D


	14. Seriously

**_What I did on my Summer Vacation_**

**_Chapter 14_**

**_Seriously_**

-

A small knock sounded at the head's door, "Come in," Long Feng said and looked up from his desk to see Azula walk in and shut the door behind her, "So Miss Azula, do you have any idea why you might be here?" he stood up and started circling her.

Azula gave him a cold stare, "Yes I do believe I have a faint idea why I might be here." She didn't elaborate further.

"Care to tell me why you think you might be here?" Long Feng said, standing behind her and placing his hands on her chair.

Azula shifted slightly, a bit thrown off by the closeness of Long Feng's beard dangling over her head, "Because I almost got Toph killed."

"Yes," he lifted his hands and walked back to his desk where he sat, propped up on his elbows and admiring Azula through his interlocked fingers, "So let's see if we can think up a punishment together."

It was Azula turn to look at Long Feng, a grin spreading across her face, "Oh yes lets. I mean it's not like my daddy doesn't own this camp or anything."

A strained silence passed over the office while Long Feng's eyes widen slightly and Azula gave him a sweetly evil smile, "Your father is Sozin Ozai?"

"Of course he is," Azula faked the surprised, "You mean you didn't make the connection while looking at my files?"

Long Feng merely glared at Azula before shuffling the papers on his desk around, obviously looking for something to occupy himself with, "No Miss Ozai, I must've overlooked it…"

"I'm sure it was just an innocent mistake." Her eyes glittered savagely as she closed in for the kill, "But it would be most unfortunate if my father somehow figured out that the head of his camp is a complete moron. So I want you to think over my punishment before you think about giving me one."

Long Feng didn't need much time to think, he wasn't giving up his job just so he could discipline a camper for attempted murder, "Well it was only a mistake. Completely out of our control. I believe that you don't require a punishment Miss Ozai. You may go."

Azula nodded and strutted from the room, flashing her signature triumphant smirk at Long Feng before closing the door, "Toph, you're up." She told the girl sitting outside the office.

"So what happened?" Toph asked as Azula started walking away.

"Oh nothing, he said it was a complete accident or something. So really I didn't get in any trouble. Toodles." She walked away and Toph forced herself not to run at Azula and pull her hair off.

"Toph Beifong," Long Feng said as Toph slumped into the room and sat in the chair, crossing her arms, "Now, tell me, why would you even follow that girl into the forest? What part of your tiny mind told you that it was a good idea to walk into the forest in the dead of night and in the middle of a storm?"

"Excuse me," Toph temper, already close to bursting from Azula, was rising quickly, "But since when do I have a tiny mind?"

Long Feng slammed a fist onto his desk, "Since you almost got yourself killed! Do you know how much paperwork I had after this incident?!"

"Oh I am so sorry," Toph said sarcastically, now on her feet, "If my little 'accident' meant you had paperwork, you have my deepest apologies." She even added a little bow just to piss him off.

"Miss Beifong! Please attempt to take this seriously!" Long Feng also stood up, his hands splayed out on his desk.

"How can I take this seriously?!," Toph gestures to the door, "You just let Azula go without any punishment! And you expect me to take this blatant favouritism seriously!? I'm sorry Long Feng but I have a problem with that logic."

Long Feng's chest expanded and he took a few steadying breaths, "Miss Beifong I'm sorry but I am banning you from all camp activities for the next week."

A short silence passed over Toph until she exploded, "WHAT?!"

Long Feng's voice was sharp and Toph's outburst was cut short, "This means no hiking, swimming, sports of any kind," he took a breath and delivered the final blow, "And absolutely no horseback riding. You and that beast have already caused enough trouble. I suggest you leave before I increase the time. Thank you for your time Miss Beifong."

Toph left without another word, too frustrated to say anything. She was sure to slam the door on the way out. She walked to her room, flopped onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. For a few minutes she brooded on her bed, thinking up ways to get back at Azula when a small knock came at her door, "Come in." she spat before burying her face back into her pillow.

"I thought I heard you screaming," Sokka's voice said from the door followed by the door closing. A few seconds later Toph felt him sit down beside her, "So I guess the meeting didn't go to well?"

"If you consider 'well' being banned from all activates for a week, then yes, it was the most amazing meeting ever." Toph said angrily sitting up and glaring moodily at Azula's empty bed.

"What?!" Sokka exclaimed staring at his girlfriend, "A whole week? What does he expect you to do? Sit in your room?"

"Apparently." She sighed bitterly; "It wouldn't be that bad if Azula had gotten something but Long Feng let her off no charge!"

"What?!" Sokka repeated awestruck, "What a rip-off."

"You don't have to tell me that," Toph looked at her boyfriend her green eyes narrowed in silent fury, "Arg, if only my parents were rich tycoons." She joked half-seriously

Sokka laughed, "Nice Toph," he gave her another look and asked innocently, "Do you need a hug Toph?"

She nodded and Sokka brought her close to him, letting her tiny form slump in defeat in his arms, "Thanks Sokka." She mumbled into his chest.

He hugged her tighter, "Don't worry Toph, you can't always be tough. Sometimes you just need a hug."

She laughed and pushed away, "You're staring to sound like your sister."

Sokka gave a desgusted look, "My sister? I guess I should stop hanging around her!"

"Don't worry Sokka," Toph punched him in the shoulder, "I'll make sure you keep your manly streak. Or at least we'll see if we can even find that streak."

"Hey! I'm manly!"unluckily enough, Sokka voice cracked at that moment.

* * *

A/N 

Well the humor isn't exceptional in this chapter but I still liked it, anytime Azula is a complete mastermind I love.

Thanks to TrueThinker who gave me the idea for the scene between Azula/LongFeng

Expect and update tomorrow!


	15. Here it Goes Again

**_What I did on my Summer Vacation_**

**_Chapter 15_**

**_Here it Goes Again_**

-

The first month of their camp ended in a burst of pure sunlight. It rained down through the canopy, lighting every corner of the forests. Many people were enjoying it, Katara and Aang were spending a lot of time down by the lake, tanning and playing in the water. Suki and Yue had found more time to work on their basketball skills occasionally challenging Aang and Zuko to a game. Mai, Zuko and Ty Lee had reached a silent agreement that they were ditching Azula and Jet and spent more time together, hanging out and occasionally taking a walk outside. Azula and Jet were spending a lot more time together, frequently found in odd places and even odder positions.

Only two people were confined to the indoors, Toph and Sokka. Toph, because she had almost killed herself and practically challenged the camp's Head to Mortal Kombat and Sokka, being the noble and loyal boyfriend he was, spent every moment with her, making sure she never got too lonely. However on this particularly sunny day, the last day of Toph's suspension in fact, Sokka could not find his best friend anywhere.

"Toph?" He looked in the kitchen only to find Joo Dee, smiling and cutting up carrots.

"Toph?" He looked in the pool and found Jet and Azula. He left quickly.

"Toph?" He looked outside and found a small shoeprint in the dirt leading to the stables. He followed the footsteps to the stables and went to find Jun to ask her if she had seen Toph.

"Bandit, shh, we're trying to sneak out. You know, sneak?" a snort answered this statement and Sokka turned around just in time to see a black tail whip around the corner.

Smiling to himself he snuck as quietly as possible following Toph and Bandit. With his back pressed against the wall he took a deep breath and turned the corner.

"You know Sokka," Toph was standing an inch from him and took her finger, poking him on the forehead and knocking him over, "You really suck at sneaking around."

"How did you know?" Sokka groaned as he stood up, brushing himself off.

"My Toph senses tingled." She stuck her tongue out, "Now that you're done your stalking, I have some riding to catch up on." She mounted Bandit and started riding away.

"Hey wait!" Sokka started running after her and soon was walking beside Bandit, looking up at Toph, "Where are you going?"

"Most likely to the lake. My feet need a good cleaning." She started Bandit into a trot.

Sokka was running now, attempting to keep time with Bandit huge strides, "The Lake? Are you sure? I mean after the river…" he trailed off as Toph glared at him.

"Yes I'm sure, it's not like I'm going swimming I've already learnt my lesson. I just want to sit under the trees, dangle my feet in the water and listen to a bit of music."

"You need some company?" Sokka asked between puffs of breath.

Toph kicked Bandit into a canter and yelled as she sped away, "Meet me under the willow tree!"

"Yeah okay," and Sokka started the walk, "I'll just walk there…"

The five-minute walk, which took Sokka ten thanks to a small bramble bush, was mostly spent under the cover of trees along a small dirt path. When he finally emerged from the forest he found himself right beside the lake.

Sitting in the crook of the weeping willow, her feet dangling into the water, was Toph, her headphones covering her earwhile she sang along, "It starts out easy, something simple, something sleazy, something inching past the edge of reserve. Now through the lines of the cheap Venetian blinds your car is pulling off of the curb. Hey! Just when you think you're in control," the singing stopped as she sensed Sokka coming closer. She took the headphones off and patted the spot beside her, "C'mon Sokka. I saved you a seat."

He smiled and walked towards her, patting Bandit as he passed who was nibbling on some grass. He pushed the hanging leaves away and sat with a small –oomph- beside Toph, "So this is your idea of a perfect day?" he asked, dipping his own feet into the water.

She took a moment to answer, _Here it Goes Again_ still filtering through her headphones, "Almost, I mean it's not too warm, not too cold, but something is still missing…" she smiled suggestively, "I could think of one more thing that would make this an almost-perfect day."

"Oh, and what would that be?" he asked, playing along with her game.

"Well you see if you just come a bit closer I can show you. Now close your eyes."

Sokka did as he was told and sat there for a few moments waiting for Toph to do something. Quite suddenly, he felt two hands on his back, his bottom sliding off the grass and straight into the water. For a few seconds he was completely submerged before his head broke water again, "Toph!" he whined, "What was that for?"

"I told you," she said between snorts of laughter, "That's what would make my day perfect!"

"What?! I was thinking something more like a kiss!" he said, still sitting in the water out of pure disbelief.

Toph stared at him before sidling to the edge of the water, beckoning him closer with a finger, "A kiss?" she lowered her head and puckered her lips, "C'mon then a kiss."

"Oh I've got something much better planned," he grinned, grabbed her arm and dragged her into the water, "Ahaha! Instant karma!" he shouted while Toph spluttered water from her mouth.

"Sokka!" she shouted, punching him in the arm, "I'm all wet now!"

"Well that's what tends to happen when you fall in the water," he told her matter-of-factly before bursting in laughter.

"Fine then, but because you got me wet," she moved closer, "You have to kiss my lip better, I think I cut it."

"Doctor Sokka reporting for duty." He swooped down and kissed her.

"If you two are done flirting," a cool voice interrupted, "We have to head back to camp now."

"Oh Azula," Toph said equally as cool as her, "Nice to see you on this fine summer's day, did ol' Jet get boring so you decided to come watch us instead?"

Sokka sniggered with laughter while Azula didn't say anything back and walked away. Toph and Sokka, dripping wet, got out of the lake still laughing, "Can I get a ride?" Sokka asked innocently, pointing at Bandit.

"Why not?" Toph mounted the giant horse and offered her hand to Sokka, "C'mon, we don't want to be late and I shouldn't even be out." She pulled him onto Bandit and cantered away.

* * *

A/N:

This was written so I could read some Tokka, and I loooved it! Okay so next chapter we actually have things happening, a hike to a church (haunted church) which will be loads of fun! So stayed tuned!


	16. Hikes and Haunts

**What I did on my Summer Vacation**

**Chapter 16**

**Hikes and Haunts**

-

"A hike?" asked Katara, looking excited. She was sitting at the table, Aang and Sokka on either side of her while the rest of the campers occupied the other seats, Celia stood at the head of the able, addressing them all.T

Celia nodded and Mai sighed, "Sounds boring."

"It's what you make it Mai!" said Ty lee from beside her.

Celia smiled, "You know she's right Mai, and there's no backing out of this one, you have to come." She turned to face the gathered campers, "Okay, we leave in an hour, remember you pack it you carry it, this is a good four hour hike and I will not wait for any slowpokes." She stared pointedly at Azula.

"Where are we staying?" Aang asked, "I mean do we walk somewhere then set up camp?"

"No, we're staying in an old church, but there's no electricity." Celia started walking away, "Be back here in one hour. No need to pack any food, I've got that."

The camper broke off into their separate genders, talking excitedly about the trip, "This is going to be awesome!" Katara said to Toph, practically running up to their room.

"Yeah," Toph started sarcastically, "Awesome."

Katara ignored this then started throwing stuff into a backpack and listing them, "Sleeping bag, flashlight, iPod, PJs, what else?"

"Speakers," Toph tossed her the portable speakers, and hearing Katara's sceptical scoff said, "What? What happens if other people want to listen? It's for the good of the group."

An hour later, the campers were ready to go, each standing with packs, talking animatedly together.

"Is that everyone?" Celia asked, counting heads, "Wait, we're missing two people. Azula and Jet? Has anybody seen them?"

The group shook their heads, "Don't worry everyone, we're here." Said a cool voice. Azula stood beside Jet, who had one giant backpack obviously carrying Azula's as well as his own gear, appeared, "Can we go? I want to get this over with as quickly as possible."

Celia bows and mockingly says, "As the princess desires. Come others, we will let the princess walk behind us so she does not have to lead our path."

Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph laughed, following Celia outside and onto a well-beaten path.

The forest was alive with movement and sounds, after the constant rain the trees had burst into green and the animals had emerged from their safe burrows to running on the forest floor or to jump from tree to tree.

"So I heard the church was haunted." Zuko said, speeding up to talk with Sokka and Toph, "What do you think?"

"I think it's a big fat lie Zu-zu." Azula pushed passed them, Jet huffing to follow, before Sokka and Toph could respond, "Surely you don't really believe in ghosts. It's just made up."

"Oh no," Celia said, turning around to look at the campers, "It's really haunted, there's stories. Sightings, this church is pretty famous for it's ghosts."

"Can we hear the story?" Katara asked, her eyes wide.

"Do you really want to hear it?"

"Yes!" the group choruses.

"Well, about fifty years ago in fact it was Friday the 13th. So, this mass is going on amidst a terrifying rainstorm. A blot of lightning streaked across the sky and the Deacons's wife was struck. Some say that they bolt carried a demon; others say that she simply went mad, but in essence they two agree that the wife went insane.

After the mass is finished the wife turned upon her two children and begins strangling them to death. The dad tried to stop her after the first child, but she cut his throat, and proceeded to kill her remaining, traumatized, child. The Priest of the church, came running to meet them, splashed her with holy water, and said a rosary, forcing the woman to calm down into a fit of mutterings.

The authorities arrived shortly thereafter, and arrested the woman, and she spent the rest of her days in an asylum, telling them over and over that she doesn't remember killing them." Celia stopped at a fork in the road, the group was silent during her story and seemed surprised when she stopped.

"So the ghosts of the kids still haunt the church?" Aang asked, clutching Katara's hand.

"In theory, yes." Celia said, taking the right path, "We better hurry, the clouds are getting grey," she mumbled pointing at the sky. She started jogging and, as lightning flashed across the sky, the group also sped up their pace.

"How much fathe…" the question died in Sokka mouth and they rounded a cover of trees.

The church was falling apart, holes in the roof could be seen crawling with vines, and from the foliage growing up the walls the church seemed to be part of the forest. The stained glass window were still miraculously intact and provided images of vengeful angles and saints in bright patches of colour. A large wooden double door was feet from them and, as rain started pouring down, they ran to it, Celia opening it quickly. Inside it was not much better, the saints still glared fro the windows, and provided tiny shafts of dull, coloured light through. The pews were all pushed against a wall leaving a large open area where they were obvious intended to sleep. A small fall of rain had started through the holes in the roof.

Putting their bags down, Sokka and Toph wandered to the front of the church were a small piano was sitting, covered in cobwebs, "This place is creepy," Toph admitted, running her fingers along with black and white keys while Sokka investigated more of the church.

"Have you seen my mommy?" the little voice echoed through the giant chamber, everyone continued what they were doing while Toph spun around, her heart beating wildly.

"Who said that?" she asked, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible.

Sokka walked over to Toph, grabbed her hand, "Who said what Toph?"

"That voice! Didn't you hear it?" she was still turning around looking for the source of the voice.

"Toph," Sokka's voice was concerned, "No one else is here, this place has been empty for years, and you're just jumpy from the story."

"Sokka I swear, I heard something." She squeezed his hand, "I heard something."

* * *

A/N:

Contest time!!!

The rules are:

No Slash

One shot or multichaptered

Side pairing must be mentioned

Cannot be Tokka/Kataang, must be Tokka/Zutara, unless you play the Zuko/Katara/Aang ship

AU is acceptable

Any period of time...post COD, post war ect

Due date: March 31

Theme- The gaang goes to a carnival, festival or somekind of fair-ish thing.

The rest is up to you!

Prize: Your name goes onto my profile as Official Carnival Contest Winner and a oneshot prize! I'll write you anything! 'Cept lemon XD


	17. Mad World

Song that inspired this chapter: Mad World by Gary Jules, the version with just a piano, a cello and his voice.

* * *

**What I did on my Summer Vacation**

**Chapter 17**

**Mad World**

-

"This is soooooooo much fun." Azula voice was sarcastic as she drew out her 'o'. The rest of the group agreed, reluctantly. The rain had really started pouring, and the thunder was shaking dust from the mouldy rafters. Katara and Aang were curled up sharing a blanket while everyone else was spread out in sleeping bags, attempting to block out the endless rain and Azula's whines.

"Well maybe you have a suggestion?" Celia asked her, irritated from the fact her hike had failed miserably.

"In fact I do." Azula crawled out her sleeping bag, pulling a sweater on, "Hide n' seek."

The campers perked up and slowly moved out of the warmth of their sleeping bags to gather around Azula, "Wait a second." Celia interrupted, "What happens if you get lost?"

"We'll hide in pairs then." Azula said, obviously trying to plicate Celia so her fun wouldn't be spoiled, "Sokka and Toph, Aang and Katara, Jet and myself, Ty Lee, Zuko and Mai while Suki and Yue can go together. Happy?"

For a moment, Celia looked like she going to disagree but seeing the faces of the kids, she broke, "Fine. You have two hours before you have to be back here."

"Who's searching?"

"Azula and I." Jet said, pulling his girlfriend towards a wall where he covered his eyes and started, "1…2…3…4…"

There was a mad scramble to find places to find. Everyone except Suki and Yue ran for a door leading away from the main hall. Yue and Suki sat down in their sleeping bag, refusing point blank to creep around the deserted old church.

"We'll be going this way." Toph said, grabbing Sokka's arm and leading him down a hall, jogging slightly.

"Do you know where you're going Toph?" Sokka asked as she made another quick turn.

"Of course I do!"

"Then why are we at a dead end?" Sokka asked, and low-and-behold they were facing a solid wall. Only one thing decorated the moulding wall. A picture of a woman was hanging on the wall. She was beautiful, her simple dress complimenting her frame and a pair of violet eyes twinkled at them, and her brown hair was flowing in loose curls around her face.

"Sokka what are you staring at?" Toph asked impatiently, tugging at his arm, "This is 'hide and seek' not 'stand around and get caught'."

"I see you've found my picture." Sokka and Toph jumped at the voice, "I was quite pretty wasn't I?" the woman in the picture was gliding towards them. She was a pale grey and as lightning flashed through the windows her figure wavered for a moment.

"You-u-re, a g-g-ho-o-st?" Sokka sputtered, his arm wrapping around Toph's shoulder protectively.

"Yes I am."

"Wait," Toph's tough attitude was an asset at this time, she approached the lady, "You're the mother aren't you? The one who went insane and killed your family?"

For a moment the ghost's eyes flashed before she buried her face in her hands, "Yes that was me, but" she suddenly looked up, her voice was fast now, breathless as she told the teens her story "But it wasn't my fault, when the lightning struck me a demon entered my body and took me over. I didn't kill my family, I couldn't control my own body!"

Toph reached a tentative hand forward, it passed right throw the lady's dress and Toph recoiled quickly, "That's terrible."

"Yes," she sniffed slightly, dabbing at invisible tears, "But I've figured out a way to make it up to my family. If you two can help me find my husband and two children and reunited us, we can finally be freed from this wretched curse."

"I'll just need to talk to Toph for a moment." Sokka's hand clamped around Toph's upper arm, swinging her around to face him, he bent over and started whispering in her ear, "Do you really think we should help her? This is an insane ghost we're talking about."

"I really think she needs help Sokka," Toph whispered back, "Just trust me."

"But Toph, my instincts…" he was cut off by a quick kiss from his girlfriend.

"Trust me." She said and turned back to the ghost, "Yes, we will help you."

"Oh thank you," Toph and Sokka started to lead the way, "I promise to repay you."

* * *

"Ty Lee, Mai in here!" Zuko had a door open and was waving them in. Ty Lee and Mai walked it and Zuko closed the door quietly.

"This room is creepy." Ty Lee said, glancing around. Creepy was an understatement. It was a little girl room, judging from the peeling pink paint and the dolls sitting in dusty heaps.

"I like it." Mai sat down on a bed, a small poof of dust floated up and she started coughing.

"Shh." Zuko put a finger to his lips and an ear to the door was Mai attempted to hide her cough while glowering at Zuko's back.

Behind the door a pair of footsteps walked by, the room was completely silent until the footsteps passed. Zuko leaned against the door and looked at the two girls. Ty Lee was standing in a corner, her brown eyes wide, as she stared at Mai.

"Mai." She gulped, her voice deathly quiet as she raised a finger to point, "Beside you."

Mai slowly turned and found a little girl sitting beside her. The little girl's hair was pulled into a long plait down her back and her ghostly pale hands were clutched around an equally insubstantial doll, "Have you seen my mommy?" she asked, squeezing the doll to her chest. Her violet eyes were trained on the wall, seeing something the living couldn't see.

"Your mommy? The wife!" Zuko exclaimed, eyeing the little girl with new interest, "She killed you!"

"Zuko!" Mai gave him a slap upside the head, "That's not exactly tactful. You're mother was the one struck by lightning?"

"Have you seen my mommy?" the girl repeated, staring at Mai and Ty Lee with big round eyes.

Ty Lee walked over to the little girl, "Why don't we try to find your mommy?"

The girl nodded and glided towards the door, before disappearing through it and whispering, "Yes, let's go find mommy." Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee followed after while Zuko tried to convince himself that this was all just a dream.

As Ty Lee followed the little girl, Zuko sidled up to Mai and whispered, "Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"No." was all she said.

* * *

"Are we really going to look for the losers?" Jet asked as he opened a random door, pocked his head inside before closing it again.

"We have to." Azula walked around a corner, "We have to prove we're superior."

He turned the corner to wrap an arm around her shoulder, "You're so cute when you're the Alpha." He said admiringly.

"Wow, it's amazing, you mortals show so much love when really in the end you're all doomed." A cool voice said from a doorway. The young man had shoved his hands into pockets, his brown curls bouncing lightly as he turned to face the couple, large blue eyes flashing while he shot then a malevolent smile, "I'm James."

"James." Azula faced off, staring him straight in his icy eyes, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance," she held out her hand, smiling triumphantly.

"I'm sad to say that I can't say the same," he said, gliding by Azula's hand, but giving her a handsome grin.

"You're a ghost!" Jet said, pointing a shaky finger at the boy.

James raised an eyebrow, "Are you really going out with a dolt like this? He's not handsome and he's going to die in about half a century. Why not get someone a bit more…lasting?"

"Charming." Azula said, "And what, you've got to ask to find your mother so you can pass onto the next world."

"Find my mother?" he let out a cold laugh, "That is the last thing I need to find, my mother passed away when she was struck by the lightning. What you should be scared of is the fact that a demon is haunting these hallways, using my mother's body as a disguise."

* * *

A/N

Number 1: I am so sorry I didn't reply to any reviews last chapter!!! My email went on the fritz and yeah...

Number 2: New poll! Check it out :D

Number 3: Anyone who wants to do my contest needs to tell me soon please :D


	18. Elements

**What I did on my Summer Vacation**

**Chapter 19**

**Elements**

-

"Should we go back? Aang asked Katara. They had been hiding in a closet for fifteen minutes and had not heard anybody pass.

"Yeah, why not?" Katara stood up slowly, her legs crackling loudly and the stretched from their cramped position, "It's better to get caught then squished in here any longer." Her opened the door and walked around, her legs still popping.

They started towards the main room, and then the reached the large double doors they stopped. Loud cackling, screams and yelling was coming from the other side of the door. Aang put a finger to his lip and leaned an ear against the door to hear more.

"You should step away from that door." A flustered voice made Aang and Katara jump. Katara let out a small gasp and gripped Aang's arm tightly. The priest was walking towards them, flickering in the lightning, "The demon has realized her true form. She only needs the daughter to escape into the world and wreak havoc."

Aang didn't take any time to decide, if someone needed his help, he was ready, "What can we do?"

The father seemed relieved that they were not frightened, well one of them wasn't, by his ghostliness, "We need to create a seal."

"Aang? Katara?" another voice made them jump and they turned around to see Azula and Jet walking towards them, James sauntering behind them.

"James." The priest's voice was sharp, "Your sister has met the demon."

James sighed, "See what happen when mortals interfere? What's the plan?"

"We need to create a seal. Four people, four elements, fire, earth, air and water. These four people need to have a piece of each element, form a square and then wait for me to finish the seal."

Aang and Katara looked at each other, "That sounds dangerous…" Katara said, still gripping Aang's arm.

"I'm not doing it." Azula said, taking a step back from the door, "Not worth it." Jet followed his girlfriend's lead and took a step back.

"We don't need their help," Aang turned back to the door, "We just need Toph and Zuko to complete the square."

"Why Toph and Zuko?"

Aang grinned in spite of the life-threatening situation, "Who else would have a lighter besides Zuko and Toph just needs a handful of dirt. You'll have to stand in the rain and I'll just stand there I guess…Ready?" he suddenly asked the father, who nodded solemnly and reached for the doorknob.

Inside was pure horror. Suki and Yue were frozen against a wall, screaming, with Celia standing in front of them her mouth bleeding with she brandished her flashlight attempting to keep the girls safe.

Sokka was laying on the floor unconscious while Mai and Ty Lee were doing their best to keep the little ghost girl out of the way of Zuko who was swinging a long candleholder at a being made of smoke. Toph was beside him, holding the candle. As the door opened the being of smoke turned on Aang and Katara. It was barely substantial but still made Aang and Katara freeze in their tracks.

Piercing, violet eyes were glinting in the middle of the grey cloud. Aang was the first to react, he grabbed Katara and told her, "Go tell Zuko and Toph the plan, I'll distract it." Without even waiting to hear her response he pushed her away and started towards the front of the church, checking over his shoulder to see if the demon was following him.

It was. It flew after Aang, the smoke tendrils turning into claws, reaching, grasping for the boy. Aang made a quick turn and started back towards the other three, Katara was just finished with Zuko and Toph. When they saw Aang running back, Toph dropped the candle and grabbed a piece of mouldy wood, ripping it up to reach the earth below. She stuck her hand inside pulling out a clump of dirt.

Katara and Zuko made straight lines away from Toph, Zuko grabbed his lighter, the tiny flickering into life as his finger ignited it. Katara stood in the rain, shivering but still determined. Aang completed the square, and the priest ran in between Zuko and Toph and yelling, "Good! Now it can't leave the square! No one move! This seal will take a very long time!" he started to chant.

The demon let out a screech, the beautiful mosaic windows all shattered, raining coloured glass below and letting even more rain into the church.

* * *

"Are you really going out with a dolt like this? He's not handsome and he's going to die in about half a century. Why not get someone a bit more…lasting?" James asked Azula idly. Azula gave him a cold stare as a response but Jet was ticked off by his answer.

"Not handsome?" he ran a hand through his hair, giving James his most charming smile, "C'mon."

James laughed, "I would clearly outshine you if I were able to be seen in a picture." His cold eyes flashed.

Jet had no comeback to this but blubbered, "O-Oh, y-ye-aah?! Oh yeah?!"

"Witty."

"Well suck it, Ghost boy!"

James gave him a pleasant smile, "No, I think you've already got that department covered."

Jet let out a low growl and threw a punch at James. James didn't even blink as the first soared through his chest and straight into the wall. As Jet withdrew his hand James muttered, "You missed."

"Arg!" Jet lunged forward again. He missed again.

"Please tell your idiotic boyfriend to stop touching me." James asked Azula politely as Jet pulled his hand back again, primped for another punch.

"Jet, stop it." Azula said, stepping in front of James, "There's really no need."

"You should listen to your girlfriend."

Jet roared and charged forward, his fist aimed for James' face. James took one step to the side and Jet whole body slammed into the wall. James looked Jet over once, his cold, blue eyes indifferent, "Imbecile."

* * *

"Do you really think he loves you?" the demon was falling apart, "You're just a little blind girl! How could he ever love something as pitiful as you?!" in a last attempt to break the seal the demon was screaming lies and insults through the chaos. It had picked Toph first, feeding off her inner fragility.

"Don't listen Toph!" Sokka was leaning heavily on a pew but was conscious, "It's lying! Toph I really care about you!"

Toph's feet were stumbling and the priest was yelling, "She can't keep moving like this! We're going to lose the seal!"

"Toph! DON'T LISTEN!" Sokka was screaming now, Toph eyes moved from the mutating smoke to look at Sokka, "Yeah that right! I'm still here! I'm not going anywhere!"

"He's lying!" the demon shrieked.

"NO! I LOVE YOU!" he shouted, his voice cracking from the volume of it.

Toph had her old smile back. She planted her feet and stared the demon straight on, her hand gripped around the dirt.

"AND MAY YOU NEVER RETURN!" the priest finished and with a bellow he threw himself at the demon. In a giant shining light that blinded them the demon and priest were gone. Everyone stood panting while the rain was the only noise in the world at that moment. Toph let out a small sob and fell to her knees, her body shivering from the night's events. Sokka ran over quickly, putting an arm around her shoulder but not saying anything.

"What can't we have a normal set of campers…" Celia muttered, sliding down the wall and burying her face in her knees.

The double doors opened, Azula and Jet entered, gazing over the scene in surprise, "James disappeared so we thought that it was over." Said Jet, his mouth slightly open.

"Yes," Aang was hugging a shivering Katara, "It's over."

* * *

A/N

Wow this chapter is kinda BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG. Done.

Not too proud of it but action scenes are something I'm still working on. The fact that it's really late and I'm sleep deprived probably didn't help.

And thanks to TrueThinker who gave me the ideafor the interaction between James/Jet and Azula


	19. Last Day

**What I did on my Summer Vacation**

**Chapter 19**

**Last Day**

-

"How was the hike?"

"Piss off Katie."

-

The final days of camp were a blur to Toph and when she snapped out of her time warp she found herself on the last day before they were supposed to leave. The days were getting shorter and the leaves, normally a vibrant green, could be seen turning a slight yellow as fall took the place of summer.

Toph realized that as the hours dwindled so did her time with Bandit. So as the sun crept over the trees she walked to the stables, deciding to say one goodbye.

As she turned the corner she found Bandit already awake, her huge head looking at Toph, whinnying slightly. Toph gently pat her nose before unlocking her paddock, she reached out for the bridle but not for the saddle. It was her last day so bareback was an obvious choice. Nothing between her and the horse.

Mounting with difficulty at the lack of stirrups Toph was riding out the door before a voice stopped her, "Toph!"

She wheeled the horse around to find Jun riding towards her on Shirshu, "Oh hey Jun." she mumbled, waving a hand half-heartedly.

"So you're saying goodbye?" Jun asked, letting her extreme personality waver for a moment. Toph nodded and started towards the forest, Jun followed behind, "I know it's not easy."

Toph snorted slightly as Bandit sped into a trot, Toph bouncing on the back while she muttered, "Easy? Like this summer has been easy."

This got a laugh from Jun, "Toph, this doesn't mean goodbye. You and Bandit were made for each other. She's been your eyes for this whole summer. I have never seen a horse and rider bond so quickly."

Toph was silent for a moment, her hand drifting to Bandit's neck and stocking it, before her mouth started to form words of their own accord, "Yeah, she's a great horse."

They had arrived at the lake, Toph dismounted and led her horse to the water, as Bandit drank Toph sat beside her, letting her feet dangle in the water while a hand rested on Bandit's leg. Jun also sat down, letting Shirshu nibble on the grass, "So you're just saying goodbye?" Jun asked after a few moments of calm hush.

Toph was caught off guard by the question, "What do you mean?"

"No fighting?" Jun leaned back on her forearms, giving Toph a piercing look, "You're not even going to try to keep Bandit?"

"I can't take your horse." Toph's face was blank though her eyebrow was twitching slightly, "Long Feng would kill me, as you may have notice we aren't exactly on the best of terms right now."

"Like that would stop you?" Jun's voice was sceptical.

Toph smiled, "Not really but…" the gears in her head started turning, what was stopping her from taking Bandit? It certainly wasn't money, her parents had oodles of that.

So what was stopping her?

"Nothing," she muttered the realization. As the idea sunk she turned to Jun, holding out her hand, "Fine, I'll take her. Only if you deal with Long Feng."

Jun took her hand and shook it, "Deal."

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Celia was standing at the doors leading into the camp. Hakoda, Iroh and Ozai's chauffer were moving bags into their respective cars. Celia was talking with all the campers except for Jet and Azula who had already taken refuge in the limo, clearly not wanting to spend another minute at the camp.

"Thanks for all the help Celia." Sokka said, giving her a faint smile as he remember what they had been through this summer.

"Yeah. You're a lifesaver." Katara was holding Aang's hand who was nodding in agreement.

"You'll have to visit again," Celia said in an undertone so Kevin wouldn't hear as he excitedly directed the bag moving, "I don't know if I could handle another story with Kevin and Katie."

"Speaking of which," Ty Lee was looking around, "I haven't seen Katie all day."

"Don't worry Ty Lee," Toph punched her in the arm, Ty Lee flinched, "She's going to be alright."

"C'mon kids!" Hakoda and Iroh were standing by their cars, "It's time to go!"

"Bye!" They all chorused before piling into the vehicles.

"So where is Katie?" Sokka asked after they had driven out of Camp Jeong.

Toph stretched, her joints crackling pleasantly, "Oh, she's doing Mr. Ozai a big favour for his continued support."

Sokka laughed, "You won the war then?"

"Oh yes," Toph gave him her signature smile, "I won."

-

_In Ozai's limo…_

"What are you doing in here?" Azula asked the counsellor sitting in their limo. Katie was examining every corner of the limo, her eyes eager.

"Well a very special camper said that you wanted a guided tour of the camp!" Katie sighed, "Such a kind girl that Toph."

_The End_

* * *

A/N

And that's the end! Wow, interesting feeling, giddy almost!

Anyway I'll save the real goodbyes for the epilogue.

Oh and I'm really sorry for the crappy grammar quality of these past few chapters, I haven;t really been going over them really well.


	20. Epilogue

**What I did on my Summer Vacation**

**Epilogue**

-

"And that's how I spent my summer vacation! I drowned, twice, got a horse, met a really cool camp counsellor, watched Zuko make out with Ty Lee then get back with Mai, learned to ride horses, stumbled upon Katara sleeping in the forest, figured out that Katara's ghost story was a fake and revealed that Azula was the ghost all along, watched Zuko's soup exploding, banished a demon to another dimension and trapped Azula with the most annoying person ever." Toph took a deep breath and looked at her class.

Most were opened mouthed, save for the few that had been there. Ruon-Jian, the new kid, looked as though he thought Toph was insane.

"Woohoo!" Sokka yelled, clapping like Toph had just finished her speech for Best Actress Award. The class joined in slowly as Toph went back to her seat.

"Anyone else want to share?" everyone from Camp Jeong, excluding Jet and Azula, put up their hands, "Anyone who didn't have ghostly encounters?"

-

"It sure is nice to be back." Aang said, wrapping an arm around Katara's waist as they winded through the hallways. Toph, Sokka and Zuko nodded in agreement.

"Let's go outside for lunch, it's a beautiful day!" Katara jumped out of Aang's grasp but grabbed his hand leading him outside. The others followed and the five sat down in the grass, looking up at the blue sky.

"Do you ever think we're just going to have normal lives?" Zuko asked, his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Never." Toph answered, rolling onto her stomach and looking at Zuko, "We're just too weird."

They laughed and Aang stopped very suddenly, standing up and addressing the whole group, "You guys this may sound crazy but…" Aang lowered his voice, "Do you ever feel like some evil person is controlling our life and making us go through all this stuff?"

"Nah, that's just silly."

-

_The End_

_�_

* * *

_�_

This series is finished!

The Aang the Last Indie series is finished!

From September 20, 2007 – March 16, 2008! Almost six full months!

So time for thanks!

There are a few people who have been there since the beginning so TrueThinker, zeratul7 and Orzhov, I owe you guys so much! The constant reviews and of course the ideas TrueThinker gave me were amazing!

The amazing reviewers, favouriters and alerters make this all worth it so thanks you guys! Don't know where I'd be without you!

Anyway I have to go work on Kiss, Kiss Fall in Love so I'm gonna go! Thanks again! I had so much fun writing this!

Stay flamin'!

Twilight Rose2 ;D�


End file.
